<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>勇气 by Signal7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263456">勇气</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signal7/pseuds/Signal7'>Signal7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>桃包校园恋爱四部曲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signal7/pseuds/Signal7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian第一次见到Chris时就心动了，于是开始靠近他、追求他，Chris一步步沦陷，但他却一直没有意识到所谓的friendship其实是love......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>桃包校园恋爱四部曲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>初中校园au<br/>先知先觉学渣包×后知后觉学霸桃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Sebastian是个不折不扣的小糊涂蛋，似乎什么事在他的小脑袋瓜里都不会过夜，他也总是自嘲“害，金鱼的记忆嘛！”但事实也不全然如此，对他来说，某些时刻就像一颗颗钻石在他模模糊糊的记忆长河中闪啊闪啊，让他总是忍不住去留意，而那些钻石的光芒则会像投影仪一般将画面清晰地呈现在他的眼前。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian永远都不会忘记他与Chris Evans初次相遇那天。那是他第一天上初中的日子，他和妈妈早早地就来到校门口等候，虽然提前了半小时，但门口已经聚集了五颜六色的一群人。家长们围在一起七嘴八舌，孩子们也凑在一块儿叽叽喳喳。Sebastian被妈妈拉着穿过聒噪的人群，突然门口右侧的一抹金色毫无征兆地闯入他的视线。</p><p> </p><p>那个少年倚在校门口右侧的墙上，金色的头发在早晨的阳光下显得耀眼却温柔，眼眸低垂，浓密的睫毛在他俊朗的脸上留下一小片荫凉。他竟然在读书！他竟然能在吵吵闹闹的人群中安心读书！这该是个怎样的人呢？Sebastian惊呆了，这个人仿佛有什么魔力，牢牢地吸引着他的眼球，一瞬间，他的世界也安静了下来……</p><p> </p><p>“Seb！Seb？一会儿你到底用不用我陪你进学校啊？你听见了吗？”几次问他都不见回应，急的Stan夫人扯了扯他的胳膊。</p><p>“啊？啊，不用不用，我都是初中生了，我自己可以，你走吧！”Sebastian终于听见了妈妈的话，但他的视线依然舍不得离开那人的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“开门了，开门了！”激动的人群兴奋地叫着，孩子们雀跃地冲进校园。门边的少年却不紧不慢地收起书本，不慌不忙地迈开长腿踏进校园。</p><p>“那妈妈再见！”见金发少年已经进了校园，Sebastian连忙与妈妈告别，还不忘踮起脚尖留给妈妈一个甜蜜的吻。</p><p>“嗯，那我走了，开学第一天一切顺利啊！”还没等回吻，就见他的宝贝儿子头也不回地冲进了校园。这孩子，也不知道急个什么，今早不还说有点紧张，想让我陪他一起吗？这是怎么了这是？Stan夫人顺着儿子之前的目光向校门口右边看了看，不就是堵红墙吗，这有什么好看的？难道说这孩子在暗示我喜欢红色不喜欢蓝色？此刻Stan夫人看着儿子身后一跳一跳的蓝书包心中一阵惆怅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Sebastian一冲进校园就傻眼了，校园好大，人好多，那抹金色竟然让他给跟丢了！他突然有些丧气，不知不觉放慢了脚步，小嘴也撅起来了，嘟囔着“这么个大帅哥也不知道便宜了哪个班的人。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian垂头丧气地走到操场，挨个找属于他们班的牌子，几分钟后他终于看到了那个写着Grade 7 class B的牌子。举着牌子的是个戴眼镜的中年妇女，头发是柔和的棕褐色，他想这应该就是班主任Brown女士了，果然人如其姓。</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!你就是Sebastian Stan吧，你比照片上还要可爱！”Brown女士先开了口。</p><p>“Good morning, Mrs. Brown! 我是Sebastian。谢谢您的夸奖，您比我想象中的还要美！”随即扯出一个任何人都抵挡不了的Seb式标准甜蜜微笑。</p><p>“哦谢谢你，我的甜心！你去队伍里排队吧，一会儿人齐了带你们一起进教室。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian立刻又恢复了苦瓜脸，无精打采地走到队尾。正要站进队伍，一抬眼，竟看见他心心念念一早上的金色头发和那张俊朗的脸！Sebastian不知道他是如何在一瞬间变脸的，他只知道，下一秒他脱口而出，“没想到这么个大帅哥最后是便宜了我们班的人啊！哦不是，I mean, 嗨！我叫Sebastian Stan，很高兴认识你，我们以后就是同学了！”对面的金色也露出和蔼的微笑，与他握了握手，“嗨！我叫Chris Evans，我也很高兴认识你！”Sebastian知道，从此他的世界要被这抹金色点亮了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>到了班级，Mrs. Brown让大家随便坐，Chris由于个子高主动坐到最后一排，Sebastian刚想坐到他旁边，只见一道黑色一闪而过，而下一秒，那人则出现在了Chris旁边。Sebastian只好委委屈屈地坐在了Chris前面，落座前还特意恶狠狠地瞪了一眼他同桌。此时，Chris的同桌Anthony满脸黑人问号，悻悻地收起了迎接他前桌的大白牙。</p><p> </p><p>几节课过去了，就算Sebastian脑袋后面没长眼睛也清楚地知道，他身后那位绝对是个如假包换的大学霸，Chris每节课发言的次数大概是他的十倍，有时候甚至他还没听清问题，后面那位的答案都已经轻声说出来了。我跟他的差距也太大了吧，这我怎么跟他做朋友啊！Sebastian有点气馁地想着。</p><p> </p><p>但好在机智的Sebastian深谙曲线救国之道，他决定先搞定Chris的同桌。好在几节课过后，他似乎没那么讨厌Anthony了，毕竟他们是同类。上课听不懂，课下不努力，还不爱学习那种。下课铃一打，人家Chris还在整理笔记，他们俩倒是急不可耐地冲出教室。从这一点上来看，他俩倒是挺合得来。Sebastian也觉得他除了抢了他的同桌，这一点罪大恶极以外，其他方面都挺好的，说话风趣幽默，总是露出一口大白牙，似乎没烦心事，活像个地主家的傻儿子。</p><p> </p><p>于是中午Sebastian和地主家的傻儿子约Chris一起吃饭，Chris立马就答应了，不过他提出想带上从小的好朋友Scarlet一起。Anthony连忙点头，“好啊好啊，原来班里那个辣妹是你朋友，正好想认识一下！”就这样，四人组首次合体，以后就要一起勇闯天涯了！</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>不出所料，Chris成功竞选上了班长。迷人的外表，热情开朗的性格，优异的学习成绩和出色的工作能力在短短几天就征服了所有同学，包括老师们。但对于Sebastian来说，他人缘有点过于好了。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易熬到下课，刚想和Anthony一起叫上Chris出去玩儿，结果一群女生立马把他们这儿围得水泄不通，争先恐后地问Chris题，Sebastian也不知道班里这群女生什么时候这么爱学习了。你说问就问呗，你不看题，总盯着我们家Chris看是几个意思？还有几个女生拿着历史书跟Chris说想问数学题，真不知道哪根弦搭错了。</p><p> </p><p>最初Sebastian还会照例和Anthony冲破人墙呼吸教室外的新鲜空气，虽然他对姑娘们占用他与Chris一起玩的时间很不满，但他想，一个愿问一个愿答，他有什么好不满的。而事实上，他还是很不满，这种情况竟然持续了一周，他都一周没有跟Chris一起好好享受过课下的欢乐时光了，Anthony和Scarlet也挺好，但缺了Chris总觉得少了很大一部分快乐，得赶紧想个办法。</p><p> </p><p>黑夜给了Sebastian黑色的眼睛，而他却用来想怎么从姑娘们手中“夺回”Chris。他把头蒙在被子里，在月光照不到的地方用力思考，他的心事不想让任何人窥见，包括月亮！但，除了学习，什么能难倒我们的Sebastian呢？他敲敲自己的脑袋瓜，眼珠滴溜溜地转着，有了！他兴奋地掀开被子坐了起来，自言自语道：“没错就这么办，Sebastian你可真是个小机灵鬼！”月光下，他的大眼睛里闪过狡黠的光。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 5-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>第二天上学，Sebastian一副胸有成竹的模样，踱着方步走进教室。Anthony见状笑道：“哥们儿，今天怎么这么开心，有啥喜事？”“没事，今儿就是开心！”说罢还冲他摆出一张得意脸。</p><p> </p><p>下课了，姑娘们又像往常一样呼啦啦围了过来。“不好意思了姑娘们，我已经先在这儿排上了，我有一大堆题不会想请教Chris，你们今天可能排不上了”，Sebastian冲姑娘们抱歉地眨眨眼，随即当着大家的面从书包里掏出厚厚一摞书和练习册，往Chris桌上一放。姑娘们看看一脸可怜又抱歉模样的Sebastian，又看看那摞书，只好纷纷摇头作罢。</p><p> </p><p>而此时震惊的不只Chris，还有等着抓他一起玩儿的Anthony，这俩人面面相觑。最后还是Sebastian打破了沉默，“Chris快给我讲讲呀，这道题好难！”他随手抓起一本练习册，随便翻了一页就递到了他面前，反正他都不会，不管听了哪道题都是收获。</p><p> </p><p>“额，你认真的吗Sebastian？你真有这么多题要问我？”看了看他桌上那厚厚一摞书，优等生Chris的脸上也难得地出现了一丝慌乱。</p><p>“当然了！我突然觉得我应该好好学习，不应该虚度光阴了！”Sebastian一脸的严肃认真。</p><p>“好吧，那我帮你，你看这道题应该是这样的……”Chris立马就进入到了状态。</p><p>“Are you guys fucking kidding me?”Anthony看着认真探讨学习的二位，满脸写着难以置信。Sebastian这又是唱的哪出戏？难倒从此贪玩路上只有我Anthony Mackie孤身一人了吗？他低头看看手里的篮球，一瞬间觉得篮球它都不香了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>一连几周，Sebastian依然稳坐“问题宝座”，自从他开始疯狂问Chris题之后，女孩子们也知趣的不再来了。Chris可谓是尽心尽力地辅导，Sebastian可谓是尽心尽力地走神。</p><p> </p><p>Chris怎么这么好看？他的睫毛怎么这么长？为什么他的嘴唇那么性感？他说话的声音怎么这么好听？他怎么连说出math如此令人厌恶的单词时依然那么迷人？他怎么这么聪明？他怎么什么都会？他怎么做到这么有耐心的？他会不会觉得我麻烦啊？天啊，要是他觉得我烦怎么办啊？！</p><p> </p><p>“Sebastian你听懂了吗？你在想什么呢？”Chris用笔敲了下他的小脑瓜。</p><p>“啊，懂了懂了，我在想麻烦你这么久，我多不好意思，要不今天放学请你吃冰淇淋吧，香草味儿的哦！”又是一个Seb式标准甜蜜微笑。</p><p>Chris本来想拒绝，因为他也不是那么喜欢吃冰淇淋，特别是香草味儿的，但望着Sebastian那水汪汪的大眼睛，他突然就不忍心了，于是强挤出一个Chris式标准职业假笑，“好啊，我最喜欢吃冰淇淋了，尤其是香草味儿的。”</p><p> </p><p>放学后，Sebastian兴冲冲地拉着Chris去了他最喜欢的冰淇淋店，点了两大份香草味碗装冰淇淋。Sebastian自从接过冰淇淋，头就再也没抬起来过，先是小口小口地抿，小心翼翼地将嘴唇、舌头，乃至整个口腔一点点地染上香草的味道，再大口大口地用勺挖着吃，把冰淇淋塞满嘴巴，闭上眼睛慢慢感受它的融化，细细品味它的香甜。Chris看着腮帮鼓鼓，一脸享受的Sebastian，脑海里竟然闪过抱着蜂蜜罐子不放的小熊。</p><p> </p><p>对面的小熊一本满足地睁开双眼，叹道，“嗯！真好吃啊！”Chris回过神来，看了眼他那仍然一口未动的冰淇淋，连忙捧起纸碗，闭着眼睛往嘴里塞，“嗯，嗯，好吃，真的好吃……”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>和Chris相处久了，Sebastian发现他并不是完完全全的道德标杆模范学生，也并没有表面上看起来那么严肃认真，一丝不苟。他也有孩子气的一面，他内心的小恶魔也会时不时出来转一圈。这点别人可能不知道，他Sebastian Stan不可能不知道。</p><p> </p><p>一次科学课上，Sebastian和他的两个后桌竟然聊起了美国总统，从最早的华盛顿，聊到如今的特朗普，而且竟然越聊越投机，他万万没想到一向是资本主义社会好青年的Chris竟然也对他们的总统这么看不顺眼。他和Chris在政治上就这么莫名其妙的志同道合了。</p><p> </p><p>科学课老师是个很好欺负的老太太，同学们一般也不太听课，大家都知道无论怎样她都不会在意，更不会向Mrs. Brown打小报告。这节课上班长Chris没有管大家，更没有约束自己。结果，快下课的时候Brown女士突然闯进教室，说是班里太吵，吵到走廊里都听得见，而且竟然听到有人谈论总统，并勒令谈论总统的几个人立马站起来。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian觉得尴尬极了，他虽然学习不是很好，但还没犯过什么大错，在全班面前被老师批评并罚站这还是第一次。不过比起自己，他更为Chris感到担忧，这对优等生来说可是奇耻大辱啊，他回过头想眼神安慰一下Chris，只听见Mrs. Brown说道，“Chris Evans先坐下吧，我知道肯定没你什么事。”</p><p> </p><p>好嘛，白担心了，那张正义脸还挺管用。但Sebastian头已经回了，安慰性的小眼神已经准备好发射了，灵机一动，他对准了和他同一根线上的蚂蚱，哦不，地主家傻儿子，点击发射。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>Chris其实还挺喜欢他的新朋友们的，尤其是Sebastian。他身边的朋友不算少，但Sebastian这一类型的，还真没有。Sebastian不像他的大多数朋友那样，努力上进爱学习，不像Scarlet那样刀子嘴的豆腐心，外冷内热，也不像Anthony那样风趣幽默，每天就知道妹子和傻乐。</p><p> </p><p>总之Sebastian和任何人都不一样。他好恶分明，心直口快，似乎不太会刻意讨好谁，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，不会昧着良心说喜欢一样自己讨厌的东西。就像当初小女王Scarlet换了新发型，兴致勃勃给他们展示求夸奖时，他和Anthony都知趣地说“哦！简直是太美了！”只有Sebastian撇撇嘴，说“这发型不适合你，显老！”气得Scarlet三天没跟他说话。所以当那天Chris闭着眼睛忍着恶心夸香草味冰淇淋好吃的时候，他就在想，要是换做Sebastian肯定直接吐出来了。</p><p> </p><p>他喜怒形于色，高兴不高兴全写在了脸上。说到高兴，Chris脑海中首先闪过的就是开学那天Sebastian第一次跟他说话的画面，Chris发誓他还从来没见过这么明媚的笑脸。他想着Sebastian投篮得分后那得意的笑容，想着他捧着冰淇淋碗满足的模样，想着他恶作剧成功时爽朗的笑声，自己的嘴角竟也不自觉地上扬起来。但Sebastian变脸也是够快的，第一天分座位的时候，明明他是带着笑意走来的，也不知道为什么最后竟一脸气愤的坐在了他前面，这是好学生Chris一直百思不得其解的难题。</p><p> </p><p>想到这儿，Chris抬头看了看坐在他前面的“百变小塞”，嘿，这孩子，不是说要好好学习，怎么又趴桌子睡着了？不行，我得小小的惩罚他一下。Chris的计划和他的想法几乎同时出现，他打算把前桌戳醒，并骗他老师叫他起来回答问题，Sebastian肯定会信以为真地站起来，在老师和同学看智障的眼神中，他肯定会超级尴尬，看他以后还敢不敢上课打盹了。</p><p> </p><p>Chris可是个行动派，他立马开始执行计划。他戳了戳前桌的后背，没反应，又戳了戳，然后用不大不小，却刚好能让Sebastian听见其他人又听不见的音量说道：“Sebastian，老师叫你回答问题，选C选C！”果然不出他所料，Sebastian闻言蹭地站了起来。然而Chris没有等到那句“老师选C”，却听到前面那位用极其暧昧的语调喊着：“Chris不要！不要！”</p><p> </p><p>教室里瞬间鸦雀无声，同学们齐刷刷回过头，老师推了推眼镜也将目光投过来，此刻，最后一排的桃子默默地熟了……</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 9-12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.</p><p>那天课上，Sebastian其实根本没睡着，他就是有点累了，想趴在桌子上休息一会儿。然后突然感觉后面有人拿笔戳他的后背，还没搞清楚状况，就听见他那再熟悉不过的声音。嗯？老师叫我回答问题？选C？老师没叫我啊，而且他不是在讲简答题吗，哪里来的C？Sebastian一瞬间有点懵了，但很快他就想明白了。</p><p> </p><p>Chris对于他上课睡觉一直很不满，觉得既不尊重老师，也是对自己的学习不负责。自从Sebastian开始缠着他问题后，Chris对他管的更严了。对此他倒是挺开心，一是因为Chris说的有道理，二是觉得他这是在关心他。</p><p> </p><p>所以，这次Chris这么做的用意他一下子就明白了。他不想对此毫无反应继续假装睡觉，也不想就这么乖乖地钻进圈套让Chris得逞，于是他来了个将计就计。你不是想让我记住这份尴尬，以后再也不敢上课睡觉了吗，那我也要让你跟我一起分享并铭记这份尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>他蹭地站起来，微睁双眼，用一种暧昧却又有一丝焦急的语调喊出：“Chris不要！不要！”暧昧是留给人遐想的，焦急是留给自己解释用的。紧接着大家的反应也跟他料想的如出一辙，他微微侧过身瞥了眼那颗熟透了的桃子，故作慌乱地解释道：“老师，对不起对不起，我最近太累了，休息的不好，刚刚不小心睡着了，我梦见Chris跟歹徒搏斗，眼看着就要受伤了，这才……”说完这番话，不管老师同学信不信，他反正是信了，毕竟他对自己的演技很有信心。</p><p> </p><p>Brown女士又扶了扶眼镜，清清嗓子，“咳，好了我知道了Sebastian同学，听说你最近一直忙着准备校里的篮球赛，要注意身体好好休息啊，每天跟Chris一起训练也难免梦到他，亏了你梦里都在担心同伴，你和Chris还有其他队员都会一切顺利的，你也不用过于焦虑，预祝你们取得好成绩，请坐吧！”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian做梦都不会想到，Mrs. Brown能为他解释这么多，这倒令他有点愧疚之意了，好在这关总算是过了。他又回头看了看Chris，那人的脸色渐渐恢复正常，却仍不肯给他一个眼神。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>总算熬到下课，Sebastian立马回头，“喂，你怎么都不理我？”</p><p>“没有。Emmm你上课说的那些是真的？”Chris还是有点不好意思看他。</p><p>“当然喽？不然呢，你以为是什么？”Sebastian曲起食指，碰了碰鼻子，他才不会告诉Chris全是他自导自演的大戏呢。</p><p>“没什么……”Chris还是一脸的心不在焉。</p><p>“哎呀行了，我还没怪你陷害我呢，走，一会儿体育课，咱打球去！”Sebastian起身一把拉起Chris，一边招呼着Anthony一起。</p><p> </p><p>一到球场，Chris立马恢复了精神，运球、过人、投篮一气呵成。看球的女孩子们连连叫好，就连指导老师也对他称赞有加。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian心里得意极了，比自己受到夸奖还要开心。那是，我的朋友就是这么优秀！</p><p> </p><p>训练结束后，Chris环顾球场一周，却不见Sebastian的踪影。诶？奇怪，刚刚还看他在我旁边来着，怎么突然不见了。Anthony拍了下他的肩膀，“我看他往自动贩卖机跑了，估计是买水去了，咱们在这儿等一等吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris点点头，开始整理物品。“Chris！我回来了！”他循声望去，Sebastian拿着两瓶水正向他跑来，往日白皙的脸蛋现在红扑扑的，刚训练完篮球又跑去买水，肯定是又热又累。“给你！”他一边喘着粗气一边把一瓶水递给Chris。</p><p> </p><p>“给我的？谢谢你Sebastian”Chris有些惊喜的接过水。</p><p>“没事的！我们是朋友嘛！”Sebastian笑着挠挠头。</p><p> </p><p>“我的水呢？”Anthony闻声也凑过来，“别告诉我你给他买水，没给我买！我难倒不是你的朋友吗？？”</p><p>“哎呀，我，我这不是穷吗，只够再多买一瓶”他用手摸摸鼻子，“要不你喝我的，我可以跟Chris喝一瓶！”Sebastian冲他眨眨眼。</p><p>Chris连忙说，“对！我俩可以喝一瓶，或者我的这瓶你拿走，我不喝了。”说着赶紧把水往Anthony手里塞。</p><p>Sebastian一把挡住他的手，“这怎么行！这是给你的，那我不喝了，我的给他！”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony见这俩人因为一瓶水让来让去，翻了个大大的白眼，“得了得了，不用了，老子有钱，老子自己再买一瓶！”他甩甩手，扬长而去。他离去的背影是潇洒的，心里却是疑惑的，这俩人又是在搞什么？</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>Anthony最近疑惑的事真是越来越多了，而疑惑的来源就是他的好朋友之一Sebastian。</p><p> </p><p>不知道从哪天起，Sebastian开始经常给Chris送吃的，今天是妈妈做的蓝莓松饼，明天是超市里买的蛋酥，后天又是自己做的小饼干。Anthony问他为什么只给Chris，他说是因为Chris给他辅导功课，得表示感谢。Ok fine。</p><p> </p><p>每次打篮球，他们小队肩搭肩围成一圈，一起加油打气之后，Sebastian总是再额外对Chris单独说一句“加油哥们！”就连那次校篮球赛，他们赢了之后，Sebastian也只拥抱了Chris。事后Anthony质问他，而他却说“因为我们是好朋友啊！”呵呵，同样是朋友，怎么朋友与朋友之间的差距这么大？</p><p> </p><p>前几天Anthony看见有个女孩儿跟Chris表白，结果被他拒绝了。他把这事开玩笑似的跟Sebastian讲了，结果这人刚听见个“表白”就跑回班级，他也只好莫名其妙地跟着跑了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“Chris，听说有女生跟你表白！”Sebastian满脸焦急。</p><p>“嗯，但我拒绝了。”这时Anthony竟然从Sebastian的脸上看出一丝欣慰和释然。</p><p>“为什么呀？是因为你有喜欢的人了吗？”他又从那张脸上看出一丝期待。</p><p>“不是，我没有喜欢的人。就是我对那个姑娘没感觉，而且快期末考试了，我不想分心。”</p><p>“哦，这样。”Anthony竟然又看出一丝失落，还听出一点沮丧。他彻底崩溃了，心想我怎么不但眼睛出了问题，耳朵也不好使了？</p><p> </p><p>其实Anthony怀疑自己的眼睛有段日子了。他发现Sebastian跟Chris说话的时候总是脸红。心想你说话就说话呗，你脸红个什么劲儿呢？还有，11月份的天儿也不热啊？</p><p> </p><p>最后地主家的傻儿子还是忍不住求助Scarlet，毕竟她看问题总是那么透彻。“哈哈哈哈哈你傻吗？你眼睛确实有点问题，瞎子都能看出来Sebastian对Chris有意思，你别告诉我你不知道？”Scarlet看着目瞪口呆的Anthony摇摇头，摆摆手，“唉，还真是个傻子。”</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>对于那番话Anthony其实是不太信的，毕竟在他心里Sebastian还是个根正苗红的直男。但事实证明，Scarlet是对的。</p><p> </p><p>学期末的最后一次班会上，班长Chris本来还是想按部就班的总结总结班里情况，顺便为即将到来的期末考试给同学打打气。但班里一些人起哄说，最后一次班会不如轻松一点，一起玩Truth or Dare吧。</p><p> </p><p>众意难违，Chris最终还是同意了。一个班人不多，才不到20个人，大家把椅子围成一个大圆，正式开始游戏。</p><p> </p><p>说是什么Truth or Dare，其实就是表白大会。开局不到二十分钟，Chris已经收到了五个女生的表白，Sebastian也收到三个表白。</p><p> </p><p>“Oh！！Sebastian！”这回轮到Sebastian，班里一阵骚动。</p><p>“Truth or Dare？”</p><p>“Truth。懒着动了”Sebastian翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上，倒是很淡定。</p><p>“有喜欢的女生吗？”</p><p>“没有，因为我喜欢男生。”Sebastian还是那个姿势，神情也丝毫未变，像是在谈论天气一样自然。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian此话一出，班里瞬间炸开了锅，男生们起哄地吹着口哨，女孩子们则是一脸的难以置信。唉，这么好看的男孩子，竟然不喜欢女生，可惜了可惜了。</p><p> </p><p>Chris也呆住了，跟他相处这么久，竟然不知道自己的好兄弟喜欢男生。看来，以后得帮他留意一下男生了！大概Anthony也是这么想的吧，他刚刚还冲自己使了个眼色。</p><p> </p><p>几轮过后，Sebastian又输了，他只好再次接受惩罚。</p><p>“还是Truth。”他依然是同款的淡定。</p><p>“那么，班里最喜欢的男生是谁啊？”班里又是一阵起哄。</p><p>Sebastian迅速地用舌头舔了下嘴唇，斜眼看了下旁边，笑着说，“当然是Chris喽！”</p><p> </p><p>而身旁的Chris这回终于坐不住了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 13-16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p>听见Sebastian在全班面前指名道姓地说喜欢自己，Chris竟莫名有一丝恼怒，他觉得再怎么样都不该随便拿这种事开玩笑，而且这一点也不好笑。</p><p> </p><p>他站起身一脸严肃地说，“好了Sebastian，别再胡闹了”，那个正笑盈盈看着他的人一下子收回翘起的嘴角，委屈巴巴地低声说了句，“我没有胡闹。”Chris见他还是不知悔改，心里更是升起一股无名火，于是随便找了个什么理由结束了班会，一场“表白大会”就这么不欢而散。</p><p> </p><p>其实之前他上课戳Sebastian骗他起来回答问题，结果Sebastian喊“Chris不要”那次，当时他的确相信了好友在课上的那些说辞，可Chris不傻，回家后他根据自己对这位顽皮朋友的了解，再细细分析了下Sebastian的一些小动作，他断定他的好朋友就是在将计就计，拿他开心。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian说谎时，搞恶作剧，或者动坏心思时总是会不经意地用食指关节碰碰鼻子。那天下课他问Sebastian跟Mrs.Brown说的是否属实时，他说自己没有说谎，而后用手碰了鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>所以这次，他理所当然地认为Sebastian又是在寻他开心，但真正让他愠怒的不是好友公然开他的玩笑，而是那番“表白”在他心里激起了不小的涟漪，他突然有一种难以名状的感觉，一瞬间剪不断理还乱的情绪，让他有些无措又气愤。</p><p> </p><p>他和Sebastian别别扭扭地相处了没多久就迎来了考试，然后则是漫长的寒假。</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>Sebastian班会那天被Chris这么一说，也是有些震惊又灰心。Chris竟然把他的表白当成玩笑？！但乐观的Sebastian很快就把自己安慰好了。</p><p> </p><p>他仔细想了想，班会上的信息量的确有点大。对于两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书的Chris来说，突然得知班上有这么多女生喜欢他已经够让他惊讶的了。随后好友公然出柜，这一爆炸性新闻还没来得及好好消化，紧接着就迎来了他的公开表白。这放在谁身上都是生命不可承受之重啊！</p><p> </p><p>所以想明白了之后，Sebastian还是一如既往地找Chris聊天、问题，给他带好吃的，可他总是感觉Chris对他有些刻意疏远。不过后来他忙于应付考试也没心思琢磨这些，他对待Chris就还是一切照旧。</p><p> </p><p>放寒假后，他回到乡下的老家，而Chris还是留在波士顿市中心，想到未来两个月都见不到他，Sebastian的脸上平添了一丝愁容。但他可不打算让Chris在自己的生活中白白缺席这么久，更不打算让他淡忘了自己。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian每天都会给Chris发早安晚安，有时也会分享一些自己的心情，或者取得的小成就。</p><p> </p><p>1.14  8：04</p><p>早安，Chris</p><p>1.14  13：25</p><p>午饭的时候我自己做了烤鱼，特别特别好吃，有机会给你尝尝！</p><p>1.14  22：30</p><p>晚安，Chris</p><p>1.15  8：03</p><p>早安，Chris，今天有比昨天早起一分钟哦</p><p>1.15  10：23</p><p>快看窗外，下雪了下雪了！！</p><p>1.15  10：24</p><p>额不好意思我傻了，咱俩现在没在同一个城市……</p><p>1.15  22：30</p><p>晚安，Chris，今天又是十点半准时睡觉的我哦！</p><p>…… ……</p><p>2.2  8：01</p><p>早啊Chris，我现在已经可以不用闹钟八点自然醒了！</p><p>2.2  9：11</p><p>偷偷跟你说，我开始动笔写寒假作业了！快夸我！</p><p>2.2  22：30</p><p>其实今天就写了两个小时作业，然后又打了一天的游戏。我忏悔。晚安Chris</p><p>…… ……</p><p>2.14  7：34</p><p>早！Chris今天是情人节诶！我竟然比平时早起了半小时！我也不知道我激动啥，反正我也没有情人，但一想到你也没有我就开心了哈哈哈</p><p>2.14  14：56</p><p>唉情人节无聊到堆雪人的我</p><p>2.14  22：30</p><p>晚安Chris，祝你今晚有个甜甜的梦~</p><p>…… ……</p><p> </p><p>这些信息Sebastian每天都会发，但Chris不是每条都回。最开始的时候只会回个晚安，后来也会对他分享的趣事、成就或者心情做出回应。但Sebastian不知道的是，他虽然不是每条都回，但是每条都会看，而且会认认真真地看。</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>可是到了20号，Chris一整天都没有收到Sebastian的消息，这让他有些坐立不安。本来他计划把《布鲁克林有棵树》都看完的，这本平时让他爱不释手的小说如今竟一行字也读不下去。他时刻盯着手机屏幕，每隔几分钟就要解锁查看一下短信，生怕错过了Sebastian一条信息。</p><p> </p><p>他好不容易熬到晚上十点半，Sebastian固定的晚安时间，可竟然还是一点消息也没有！Chris有些烦躁地打开与Sebastian的聊天界面，Sebastian你还好吗？今天怎么一点动静都没有？</p><p> </p><p>盯着这几行字看了一会儿，语气过于关切，Chris把这些字删掉了。Sebastian我等了你一天的短信！你去哪儿了？</p><p> </p><p>不行，搞得自己像个怨妇，Chris又删掉了。最后纠结了十多分钟，他把今天怎么没有早晚安？发了出去。短短一句话充斥着他的不满与质问，不错，就是要这个效果。放下手机，他又开始新一轮的等待，他真的有些担心Sebastian，平时话那么多今天一个字都没有，这太反常了。Chris难得的失眠了。</p><p> </p><p>呱呱！熟悉的青蛙叫声终于响起，这是Chris为他的好友设置的专属消息提示音，因为他觉得Sebastian话太多了，像青蛙一样整天呱呱叫。听到声音他立马睁开眼，也不知道什么时候竟然握着手机睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>That’s a secret!</p><p>秘密？什么秘密，你和我之间不许有秘密！Chris头脑一热把电话打了出去。</p><p> </p><p>“喂？”话筒里传来熟悉的声音，Chris好久没听到他的声音了。</p><p>“Sebastian你昨天到底怎么回事？别跟我卖关子！”</p><p>“怎么？这么好奇吗？昨天一天没收到我的消息，该不会担心我出什么事了吧？”话筒那边的人咯咯地笑了起来。</p><p>“才不是！你不说就算了，我挂了！”Chris有些急了。</p><p>“诶！别别别！前天去看望外公外婆，昨天在他们家又待了一天，结果手机没电又没带充电器，我这刚回家充上电。”</p><p>“哦这样，我知道了。充上电就继续早安晚安吧，我都习惯了。好了，那我挂了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian听见挂电话后的嘟嘟声愣了一会儿，几秒后他在床上蹦了起来。什么？Chris叫我继续给他发信息？哈哈哈哈他已经离不开我的早晚安了！Chris，我早晚要追到你！</p><p> </p><p>在床上蹦跶累了，Sebastian扑倒在被上，把头埋在枕头下平复心情。他现在是越来越盼望开学了。</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>随着三月的脚步声临近，Sebastian盼望的开学日也终于到来。一日失踪事件后，Chris回他的话变多了，有时候甚至也会分享一下自己的生活。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨！Chris！”看到远处的Chris，Sebastian立马兴奋地跑了过去。</p><p>“哦嗨，Sebastian！”Chris闻声转过头，绽放出笑脸迎接着奔跑而来的好友。</p><p>两人见了面，默契地碰了下手肘，Sebastian上下打量了Chris一番，随即拍拍他的肩膀，“两个月不见，又变帅了啊！”</p><p>Chris也笑着回拍对方的肩膀，“哈哈哈哥们你也变帅了！”</p><p> </p><p>看样子Sebastian一整个寒假的情感维系工作完成得相当出色，Chris似乎完全忘记了上学期期末的小别扭，跟他来了个热情的久别重逢，真不枉费了Sebastian两个月来的苦心经营。</p><p> </p><p>二人跟好朋友Anthony和Scarlet依然是欢快的四人组。他们每天吃吃喝喝，谈谈政治聊聊八卦，Sebastian和Anthony有时会被另外两位拉去图书馆，而Scarlet也偶尔被三个男生拖去看球赛，小日子过得好不惬意！</p><p> </p><p>一转眼来到了四月份，这天Chris像往常一样在教室里自习，突然听到门外一阵急促的脚步声，Chris抬起头，看见教室门口站着气喘吁吁的Anthony，“Chris，Chris，不好了，Sebastian，Sebastian他……”</p><p> </p><p>Chris看着一直在努力调整呼吸半天说不出一个字的Anthony，急的嗓子直冒火，他一拍桌子站了起来，“快说啊！！Sebastian他怎么了？”</p><p>“他刚刚打球时突然晕倒了，现在球场围了一堆人，你快去看看吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！”Chris一把推开挡在门口的Anthony，冲了出去。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 17-20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17.</p><p>Chris冲出教室后一路飞奔，中途撞到了好几个人，但他顾不了那么多了，他现在只想赶快见到Sebastian。他平时看起来活蹦乱跳的，怎么会突然晕倒呢？</p><p> </p><p>还没跑到篮球场，Chris远远地就看见那边围了一群人，看样子很严重。Chris恨不得肋生双翅，飞到Sebastian面前。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，让一让，让一让”Chris推开一堵堵人墙，总算到了圆心。他一眼就看见了躺在地上的Sebastian，不知为何他突然身下一软，几乎是半跑半爬着来到好友身边，“Sebastian？Sebastian！”他转过头质问围观的众人，“他到底怎么了？你们他妈的就知道站着看热闹吗？叫校医啊！”</p><p> </p><p>吼完之后，他开始摇晃Sebastian的身体，拍他的脸颊，“Sebastian！Seb！醒醒啊Seb！”见还是没反应，Chris急的直挠头，而下一秒，他捏住好友的鼻子，深吸一口气，俯下身去。</p><p> </p><p>“愚人节快乐！”听到身下的人突然发出声音，Chris惊得睁开双眼。</p><p>“愚人节快乐Chris！”Sebastian露出得意洋洋的笑，“被我愚弄到了吧哈哈哈，为了效果保真，我还特意请了一大堆群演呢！”</p><p>Chris看着眼前人一副得逞的模样，再看着周围一群人笑得前仰后合，气得怼了一下Sebastian，“又胡闹！”</p><p> </p><p>见Chris面露愠色，Sebastian赶紧见好就收，“好了好了，都散了吧，今天多谢帮助，他日有用的上我的地方，尽管来找我！”他对着周围的看官拍拍自己的胸脯。</p><p> </p><p>没过一会儿，几十名群演都各自散去了。空荡荡的篮球场上，只剩下他们两个人。Sebastian见Chris半天不说话，心里不免有些发慌，于是小心翼翼地碰了碰他的手臂，柔声问道：“喂，我只是开个玩笑，你该不会生气了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，我就是很生气！”</p><p>“我.…..我……”</p><p>见身旁的人惊慌失措的模样，绿色的眼珠转啊转啊，活像只受惊的小鹿，Chris终于忍不住笑了出来，“哈哈哈哈愚人节快乐啊！我们这下扯平了！”</p><p> </p><p>操场上，两个少年你追我赶，在春日的阳光下恣意地嬉笑着。</p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>Sebastian躺在床上，双手交叉枕在头下，虽然已经十一点半了，但他还是一点睡意都没有。Chris跪在他旁边，焦急地呼唤他名字的那一幕已经在眼前回放了无数遍。</p><p> </p><p>从没见Chris这么急过！他还喊了我Seb，是Seb诶！他捏住我的鼻子，俯下身来，天呐，他该不会是想给我做人工呼吸吧！！Sebastian啊Sebastian你那时候睁什么眼睛说什么愚人节快乐啊！你错过了Chris的吻！！！</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian懊悔地把头埋在枕头下，稍微镇静了一会儿后，他拿起床头的手机。</p><p>
  <span class="u">我喜欢听你叫我Seb</span>
  <span class="u">。晚安Chris</span>
  <span class="u">！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>嘟嘟。Chris竟然秒回了！</p><p>
  <span class="u">好，那我以后就叫你Seb</span>
  <span class="u">。晚安Seb</span>
  <span class="u">！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sebastian激动得差点没从床上滚下来。他觉得Chris一定对自己有好感！</p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p>第二天早上，他带着无比愉快的心情睁开双眼，今天又是可以见到Chris的一天。虽然新学期换了座位，他和Chris不仅不再是前后桌，而且他们之间隔了一整列的人，但课下依然可以找Chris聊天或者打篮球。</p><p> </p><p>第二节下课Sebastian去上厕所，回来时发现走廊中间堵了一群人。这种热闹，怎么能少得了他呢！他拨开众人，去前排吃瓜。</p><p> </p><p>“兄弟们，就是这小婊子偷了我钱包还不承认！”说话的是个高个子，头发染得花花绿绿，衬衣塞进裤子里一截，露出来一截，身上的牛仔裤满是破洞，全然一副小混混模样。他身边的五个男生，比他矮些，但块头都不小，一看就不是好惹的。而被这几个“大汉”围着的，是个矮矮的姑娘，已经哭得泣不成声了，“我，我没有，我没有偷钱包……”</p><p> </p><p>那姑娘Sebastian认识，与他同班，叫Alice，是个文文静静又胆小害羞的姑娘，她不可能去偷别人的东西。</p><p>“我，我，他上节课课间在走廊里跑的时候，钱包不小心掉了，我刚捡起来准备追过去，结果打上课铃了，这个课间打算把钱包交给老师，刚一出门就碰到他们，他们看到我手上的钱包，偏说是我偷的”Alice还在磕磕绊绊地解释着。</p><p> </p><p>原来是个误会，但见那几个人还是不依不饶，Sebastian上前说道，“人家小姑娘已经解释的很清楚了，你们可不要无事生非！”</p><p>“没你的事，滚开！”高个子把Sebastian推了个趔趄，继续欺负Alice。</p><p>Sebastian见他们无理取闹，顿时来了脾气，他也推了下高个子，“差不多得了，欺负女生算什么本事！”</p><p> </p><p>“不欺负她难倒欺负你这个死基佬吗？”高个子挑衅地逼近他。</p><p>Sebastian气得把牙咬得咯咯响，一拳打在了那人的鼻子上。见同伴受了欺负，另外几个膀大腰圆的男生一拥而上。</p><p> </p><p>走廊里乌泱泱围了一群人，却没一个人肯上前帮忙。这六个人本就是出了名的校霸，大家都不敢惹他们。Sebastian寡不敌众，渐渐无力还击。</p><p> </p><p>突然他面前的人脸上竟挨了一拳，而他的身边则多出一人与他并肩作战，是Chris，Chris来帮他了。</p><p> </p><p>训导室里，八个男生站成一排，每个人的脸上都挂了彩。打架的事到底是闹到老师那儿去了，那六个“校霸”罚得比较重，检讨加留校察看。而他和Chris因为参与打架，也被罚了站。</p><p> </p><p>屋子里寂静无声，但刚才老师与Chris的对话却一直回响在Sebastian的耳畔。</p><p>“Chris，你可是模范学生，你怎么也参与了打架？”</p><p>“我看Sebastian在那儿，没多想就去帮他了。”</p><p>“那也不能意气用事，做出违反校规校纪的事啊！”</p><p>“对不起，违反校规校纪是我的错，但当时我没法做到不帮他。”</p><p>“你！如果是他先挑起事端，你也会帮他打人吗？”老师有点急了。</p><p>“不会的，我相信Seb的为人，他不会无缘无故打人，肯定是对方有错在先，所以永远不会出现这种情况”Chris的语气异常笃定。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian转头看了看身边站着的人，脸上的淤青与俊朗的五官极不相称。那个从不打架的模范学生，竟为了自己出现在这训导室，而他在老师的质问下依然处处维护自己，Sebastian的心里不由得生出一股暖意。</p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p>放学后，Sebastian说什么都要请Chris去家里吃顿大餐。得到了Chris妈妈的应允，Sebastian兴高采烈地把他带回了家。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，欢迎你Chris！很高兴见到你！”开门的女士很漂亮，Seb真是继承了妈妈的好基因。</p><p>“嗨，Stan夫人，很高兴见到你！”Chris正说着话，就被Sebastian拉近了屋。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian的爸爸常年在外做生意，今天也是照例不在家，三个人的晚餐进行得轻松又愉快。Stan夫人热情好客，开朗大方，Chris觉得就像是在与同龄人聊天。</p><p> </p><p>“Chris，今天的事Seb都跟我在电话里讲了，他能有你这样的朋友，我真为他开心。”Stan夫人亲切地拉过Chris的手。</p><p>“Stan夫人，您真是太客气了！Seb是我的好朋友，这都是我应该做的。”</p><p>“真是个好孩子。不愧是我们家Seb经常夸的人！”</p><p> </p><p>“妈！”Seb听到这话有些不好意思了。</p><p>Chris倒是来了兴致，立马向前凑了凑，问道，“真的吗？Seb都说我什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Stan夫人看着这两个孩子，一个羞答答地红了脸，另一个激动得两眼放光，她笑道：“Seb呀从第一天上学起就开始夸你了，夸你长得帅气，学习特棒！性格随和，乐于助人，总给他讲题。篮球打得也……”</p><p>“哎呀好了妈妈，那个啥，天色不早了，正好也吃完了，我送Chris去车站吧，不然一会儿他妈妈该担心了！”Sebastian通红着脸赶紧打断妈妈。</p><p> </p><p>Stan夫人看着此时餐桌前的两个红苹果，也就顺着Seb的意思岔开了话题，“哎呀这聊得太开心，竟忘了时间，Chris，我这次就不留你了，以后常来玩儿啊！”</p><p>“嗯嗯好的，下次也让Seb去我家玩儿呀！再见Stan夫人！”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian把Chris送到车站，二人一路无话，都低着头走自己的路。眼看着车要来了，还是Chris打破了沉默，“谢谢你Seb，今天在你们家度过了愉快的夜晚！”</p><p>“啊没事”，Sebastian回过神来，“我和妈妈今晚也过得很愉快，看得出来，我妈妈她很喜欢你！”</p><p>“我也很喜欢你妈妈，她很酷！再见了Seb。”</p><p>“再见Chris！”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian看着Chris上了车，目送着大巴向远方驶去，默默道，“我也很喜欢你呀！你也会很喜欢我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 21-24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.</p><p>Sebastian是个心里藏不住事的孩子，他和妈妈常年相依为命，关系近得像朋友，所以他有什么事都喜欢跟妈妈分享。而敏锐的Stan夫人在Sebastian八岁时就发现他似乎更喜欢男孩儿。</p><p> </p><p>Stan夫人是个很开明的女人，她不但没有尝试改变儿子的性取向，还经常鼓励他追随自己的内心，无论对方是男孩还是女孩，都可以勇敢地去爱。</p><p> </p><p>于是，当第一天开学Sebastian就发现自己对Chris一见钟情时，他丝毫没有想过隐瞒他的妈妈。相反地，他从第一天放学回家就开始围着Stan夫人叽叽喳喳地讲Chris的事。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，妈妈，我跟你讲，今天在校门口我看到一个男生，觉得他特别的好看！结果你猜怎么着，他竟然跟我同班诶！我主动跟他打了招呼，他跟我说他叫Chris Evans，他笑起来可好看了！本来想跟他同桌，结果被一个叫Anthony的抢先了，但我成为了他前桌，也不错啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，最近总有一堆女生围着Chris问题，他都好久没和我玩儿了！”</p><p>“妈！我成功了！我带了一堆练习册，Chris今天只给我讲了题！”</p><p>“放学后我和他一起吃了冰淇淋，他也喜欢香草口味！”</p><p> </p><p>“才知道Chris也看不惯川普哈哈哈！”</p><p>“今天Chris上课想陷害我，结果被我反整了哈哈哈，我简直太聪明啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈啊，我感觉我越来越喜欢Chris了，怎么办啊！”</p><p>“今天开班会，我们一起玩Truth or Dare，我当着全班面跟他表白，结果他不信！！什么人嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>“昨天在外婆家手机没电没给Chris发信息，结果他今早急吼吼地打了过来！”</p><p>“今天愚人节，我在篮球场装晕倒，可把Chris急坏了！”</p><p>…… ……</p><p> </p><p>于是那天Chris走后，Sebastian一进门就问妈妈：“你觉得他怎么样？是不是比我说的还要好！你觉得Chris喜欢我吗？”</p><p>Stan夫人笑了，“Chris真的是个不错的好孩子，而且，不是妈妈顺着你说，我真的觉得他很喜欢你，他在意你的一举一动。”</p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p>第二天，Sebastian顶着浓浓的黑眼圈去了学校。和以往兴奋得睡不着觉的夜晚不同，昨天他可搞了个大事业。</p><p> </p><p>“我去，兄弟可以啊！你还写了首情诗，真别说，还挺押韵！”Anthony对他搞出的大事业赞不绝口。</p><p>Scarlet拿着信纸端详了好一阵，挑了挑眉道，“写的确实有水平，还是首藏头诗。”</p><p>“是吗？藏头的？”Anthony闻言一把抢过信纸。</p><p>“哎呀，你轻点，别扯坏了。”一旁的Sebastian嗔怪道。</p><p> </p><p>“好了Sebastian，说说你预备怎么做吧！”Scarlet一针见血地问道。</p><p>Sebastian犹豫地开口，“我，我还没想好怎么给他……”</p><p>“那我帮你给他！”Anthony没等他回答，就带着信纸跑回班级。</p><p> </p><p>过了好一会儿，Sebastian才在Scarlet的鼓励下回到教室。他走到Chris的座位，脸涨得通红，“Chris，那个，你看到我的情诗了？”</p><p>“看到了啊，不得不说，你这首诗写得真好！我要带回去私藏了，就不还给你了哦！”Chris在Sebastian的面前晃了晃那张信纸，然后当着他的面把信放进书包。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯！好啊！”Sebastian一下又恢复了精神，太好了，他收下了情书！</p><p>Anthony和Scarlet之间也暗暗使了个眼色，看来班里又要多出一对小情侣撒狗粮了。</p><p> </p><p>23.</p><p>Chris躺在床上，翘着二郎腿，认认真真地举着信纸端详。这首诗写得真好啊！无论是字体还是语言的运用，无论是韵律还是情感，都完美得无可挑剔。Chris想，如果不是我拿走了这张纸，Seb又打算把它送给谁呢？那个人可真幸运！</p><p> </p><p>不知道从什么时候开始，他开始越来越关注他的这位朋友。他会记住Sebastian的每一套衣服，会在上课时忍不住向他的方向偷瞄，看看他是在认真听课还是在偷偷睡觉，会留心每个跟他说话的人，会观察与他们说话时他的表情神态，会在意他有没有一进教室就跟他打招呼，会期待下课跟他聊天跟他打球，会晚上握着手机等待着他的晚安。</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉中，Chris觉得自己多出了许多超能力。他可以一眼就看出Sebastian是开心还是难过，可以通过笑声分辨出他是真的高兴还只是单纯地为了逗别人开心，可以根据食堂的当日菜谱准确地猜出他会点什么菜，可以在茫茫人海中一眼就看到他，可以在他刚说了上半句时就自然地接上下半句。</p><p> </p><p>Chris也养成了许多习惯，比如睁开眼睛第一件事就是查看短信，看Sebastian有没有发早安，比如他每次在全班面前讲话时总是会站到Sebastian所在的那一列前面，比如每次下课都忍不住问问他有没有听懂，比如每次放学前都会嘱咐他别忘了做作业，比如每每躺在床上闭上眼睛都会去回想与Sebastian的点点滴滴。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian是他最好的朋友，所以自己总是去留意他关注他，这不足为奇，Chris一直是这么认为的。</p><p> </p><p>第二个学期开始后，他们俩可以说是形影不离，Scarlet有一次还半开玩笑地说他们俩像是长在一起了，就连班里的同学也说要想找到Chris就要先找到Sebastian。</p><p> </p><p>但让Chris困惑的是，最近Anthony总是问他，“Chris，你是不是在跟Sebastian谈恋爱？”这个问题真是莫名其妙，他们是好朋友啊，他怎么会跟Seb谈恋爱呢。</p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p>自从Chris收下了他的情书后，Sebastian每天都在等他的正式答复。光说我诗写得好，想拿回去收藏是什么意思？这算是接受我的表白了？但就这么接受了吗，没什么其他的表示了吗</p><p>？怎么跟我想的不一样，正常来说不是应该再跟我告白，然后正式在一起吗？</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian苦苦思索了很久依然无果，他问了妈妈，妈妈建议他再等一等，可能Chris在准备什么惊喜也说不定。他又等了一周，可还是一点动静都没有，Chris对他还是一切照常，就像情书从不曾出现过一样。</p><p> </p><p>他忍不住去找Anthony和Scarlet倾诉。</p><p>“你们说，Chris怎么还没跟我表白啊？”</p><p>“什么？我以为你们俩已经在谈恋爱了！”Anthony一口水差点没喷出来。</p><p>“你是说他还是老样子，一点行动都没有？”Scarlet也惊讶地问道。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，他收完情诗后就没再跟我提这事，会不会他根本就不喜欢我啊？”Sebastian的声音中流露着担心。</p><p>“不会啊！你看Chris那个样子，眼睛都恨不得长在你身上了！我真的以为你俩已经在一起了。”Anthony还是一如既往地嘲讽语调。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？他真的很在意我吗？可是我们没在一起。”Sebastian的声音越来越低。</p><p>“没错！这一点你完全没必要担心，他绝对是喜欢你。你想想，连Anthony都看出来了，这还能有假吗？”Scarlet安慰他道。</p><p>一旁的Anthony翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你们，可是如果他喜欢我的话怎么还没有任何表示呀？”Sebastian想到这，更觉得委屈了。</p><p>“可能不想耽误学习？”Anthony立马接过话。</p><p>“也可能他以为接了情书就是在一起了，他这个人学习时头脑很是灵光，偶尔也能蹦出几个鬼点子，但在感情方面我觉得他就是个木头！”Scarlet话里话外颇有种恨铁不成钢的意味，“总之Sebastian，你得想个方法推他一把，让他彻底看清自己的内心！”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian一路若有所思地回到座位，推他一把？这要怎么做呢？</p><p> </p><p>一下课Sebastian就来到Chris的座位，“你跟我出来一下，我有事跟你说！”没等Chris开口，就一把拉过他的手跑出教室。他们离开教学楼，一路跑到旁边的小树林，见四下无人，Chris拉住Sebastian，“Seb你到底要跟我说什么事？现在周围已经没人了，你可以说了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian四处看了看，确认没有别人，于是松开Chris的手。而下一秒，他凑到Chris面前，微微踮起脚，在对方的唇上轻轻啄了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“Seb你这是干什么？”Chris又惊又羞。</p><p>“亲你啊！你怎么还不明白？”</p><p>“明白什么？”</p><p>“明白我喜欢你啊！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 25-28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25.</p><p>“明白什么？”</p><p>“明白我喜欢你啊！”</p><p> </p><p>Chris定定地看了他三秒，这次他隐隐觉得Seb不是在开玩笑，但还是说了句，“别胡说了！”</p><p>“我没有胡说！这件事上我从头到尾都没有胡说过！”Sebastian有些激动地辩解道。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的……？”Chris还是一时间难以消化。</p><p>“对！我是认真的！我是真的喜欢你！”Sebastian又上前一步，“你也喜欢我的，你为什么就不肯说呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我没有，Seb我想你是误会了。”</p><p>“我不信，你自己摸摸看，你这里跳的有多快！”Sebastian拉过Chris的手放在他的胸口上。</p><p> </p><p>Chris感受到自己强烈的心跳，解释道，“这也说明不了什么，我现在很着急，所以心跳才会加快。”</p><p>Sebastian默默放下手，又继续追问，“好，这个不算。那你每天给我辅导功课，提醒我写作业又算什么？你对其他人也会这样吗？”</p><p>“当然不会Seb，因为你是我最好的朋友，你学习吃力，我帮帮你是应该的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，不说学习，那你知道我晕倒时为我着急，看我跟人打架过来帮我，见我一天没给你发消息会担心，这些都是什么？”</p><p>“Seb你怎么还不明白，这是友情啊！好朋友晕倒了当然会着急，你被打了我当然会站出来，你一天没有动静我当然会担心啊！”Chris也有些急了。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian的眼眶有些微微泛红了，“可是，可是你收下了我的情书啊，如果你不喜欢我，你为什么要收下它？”</p><p>“什么情书？那不是你自己做的情诗吗？”</p><p>“那是我写给你的情诗，那是首藏头诗，你没发现吗？”</p><p>“什？什么？对不起Seb，我不知道，让你误会了。”Chris有些抱歉地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“可我要的不是对不起！”Sebastian几乎是吼出了这句话，但随后他闭上嘴无声地哭了起来，沉默了一会儿后，他抬起满是泪痕的脸，低低地问道，“所以Chris，你一直都不曾喜欢过我，从头到尾都是我在自作多情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Chris知道Sebastian在哭，也知道他此时有多么伤心，他不知道怎么回答他，于是选择了沉默。</p><p>“说话啊Chris！我要你看着我的眼睛回答我！”</p><p> </p><p>Chris回过头，将视线落在Sebastian的脸上，往日神采奕奕的一张脸已经被泪水冲刷的失了色彩，鼻尖上微微泛起红色，平时那满是星光的眼睛此刻却充盈着泪水。Chris有些心疼，但也不能为了安慰他而说谎，这对两个人来说都是不公平的。</p><p> </p><p>他狠下心，注视着Sebastian的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“对不起Seb，我真的，只是把你当朋友。”</p><p>Sebastian用力吸了下鼻子，抹了一把眼泪，“好，我懂了。”说完便头也不回地走了。</p><p> </p><p>26.</p><p>Chris看着Sebastian离去的背影，在原地静默了很久。他不知道他是如何回的教室，也不知道接下来的那些课是如何度过的，他心里一直在想着他的好朋友，他知道这次把他伤的很深。</p><p> </p><p>Chris一回家就把自己关在了屋子里，脑子里一遍一遍地回想今天他与Sebastian的对话。</p><p>“那是我写给你的情诗，那是首藏头诗，你没发现吗？”</p><p>藏头诗？他翻身下床，跑到书桌前从抽屉里拿出那张信纸。</p><p> </p><p>他迅速地把每一行开头的字母提取出来，并写在手边的草稿纸上，随后他惊诧地睁大了双眼，那纸上赫然写着，C E I L O V E U。</p><p> </p><p>Chris Evans I love you……</p><p> </p><p>这是怎样灵巧细腻的心思才能想到把自己的名字和爱意悄悄藏进诗里呢？在床上翻来覆去睡不着的Seb，坐在书桌前咬着笔绞尽脑汁作诗的Seb，反反复复进行修改的Seb，在灯光下认认真真把终稿用花体抄在信纸上的Seb。Chris仿佛看到了那晚的画面。</p><p> </p><p>Chris想，他是什么时候开始喜欢上我的呢？是从他跟别人打架我维护他开始的吗？是从篮球场上我为他着急开始的吗？是从假期里互通短信开始的吗？还是更早？上学期？是从快期末时他们整日一起学习一起训练篮球开始的吗？</p><p> </p><p>期末期末，他突然想起上学期期末的班会上，Seb当众出柜并表白自己。当时自己跟他说不要胡闹，而Seb说没有胡闹。Chris仔细回忆了一下当时的情形，Seb没有摸鼻子，他没有说谎！所以班会上Seb的表白是认真的。</p><p> </p><p>Chris的思考还是有所成效，至少他现在可以确定，Seb在上学期期末时已经是喜欢他的了。但木讷的他一直没有觉察到好友对自己的喜欢，还一直跟他做亲密无间的朋友，让他误会的越来越深，Chris陷入深深的自责，他打算好好补偿Sebastian。</p><p> </p><p>27.</p><p>第二天Chris早早地就来了学校，坐在班里等Sebastian，他想等他一进教室就跟他解释清楚。短短半个小时，Chris几乎抬了上百次头望向门口，但他每次都是失落的低下头。他的计划终究是落空了，他等的人迟迟没有出现。当上课铃打响时，那个他想见到的人才慢悠悠踱进教室。</p><p> </p><p>等到一下课，Chris连忙跑到Sebastian的座位，“Seb对不起，我之前误把你对我的感情当作友情，一而再再而三地忽略了你的表白，对不起对不起，是我的粗心伤害了你，是我的一些所作所为让你产生了误会，是我不好，让我补偿你吧！”</p><p> </p><p>听Chris不在继续说话，Sebastian才抬起头看向Chris，“首先，请你不要再叫我Seb了，如果你不想让我误会下去的话，”Sebastian故意加重了误会二字，“其次还是那句话，我不需要你的道歉，我要的从来不是对不起，一切都是我自作多情咎由自取，你不必对我做任何补偿。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris呆在原地没有动，Sebastian缓缓开口道，“好了Chris，你回去吧，我很累，我先休息一会儿。”说完便趴在桌在上，没有再理会Chris。</p><p> </p><p>一连几天Sebastian都没有再主动找Chris说过话，除了还是会偶尔找Anthony打球以外，他几乎没与任何人产生过接触或者交流。Chris心里愈发愧疚，他也尝试着去找过Sebastian，但对方的态度非常冷淡，他也就知趣的不再打扰。</p><p> </p><p>28.</p><p>不知不觉中，两周的时光悄然流逝，第二个学期也过去一大半了。波士顿的五月份是Chris最喜欢的时节，春暖花开，气候宜人，每年五月份Chris都会跟家人或者朋友一起去踏春郊游，可是今年他却丝毫没有兴致。</p><p> </p><p>操场上，其他同学都在和朋友三五成群地疯闹，而他呢？他的四人组如今已经分崩离析，自从他和Sebastian闹得不愉快之后，他们四个人就再也没有凑齐过，就连三个人在一起的时候也屈指可数。他会和老朋友Scarlet一起吃饭，偶尔一起自习，而Sebastian则是更多地去找Anthony一起打球。</p><p> </p><p>Chris多希望能和好朋友们，尤其是和Sebastian一起，享受这春日的时光啊！可惜Sebastian还是不愿理他，他真的惹他伤心了。</p><p> </p><p>最初的一周，Chris只是一味地自责愧疚，觉得自己深深地伤害了好朋友，但他却无能为力，因为他喜欢的是女孩子啊！</p><p> </p><p>后来，在没有Sebastian陪伴的日子里，Chris变得越来越烦躁，甚至经常不能专心学习。上课时，他会忍不住越过中间的那一列人，偷看Sebastian，看他有没有认真听课，看他是否也像自己一样烦躁不安。</p><p> </p><p>但他发现，Sebastian似乎越来越“正常”了，他不再趴在桌子上任由肩膀轻轻地抖动，也不再托着脸呆呆地直视前方，他开始认真听课了，有时还会主动举手回答问题。</p><p> </p><p>课下的Sebastian好像也恢复了往常的活力，Chris看到他与其他同学神采飞扬地说话，与Anthony勾肩搭背地大笑着，他并没有因为昔日好友渐渐走出阴郁情绪而感到高兴，相反地他开始有些生气。</p><p> </p><p>凭什么？凭什么你可以这么快解脱出来？凭什么你可以这么轻而易举地忘掉我，忽略我的存在？凭什么只有我停留在原地走不出来？凭什么你可以一直占据我的思绪，让我无法正常学习正常思考，甚至连正常睡觉都做不到？这究竟是凭什么？</p><p> </p><p>Chris干脆下定决心，我一定要摆脱你，我要做到比你还豁达，你不是一直不理我吗，那我就遂了你的意，我也不会再想你，再主动找你了！</p><p> </p><p>第二天上学，Chris果然遵守了前一天晚上与自己的承诺，不去找寻Sebastian的身影，也控制自己不再想他。</p><p> </p><p>“Chris，Brown女士叫你去五楼阅览室找他！”Anthony冲他喊道。</p><p>Chris心里纳闷，他们年级从来都是在一二楼活动，老师叫他去五楼做什么？但他还是赶紧跑上楼。</p><p> </p><p>到了五楼阅览室，他特意在门口调匀了呼吸，这样才够尊重。Chris推开门，里面有个人背对着他站着，虽然逆着光，但他一眼就发现那个背影不属于一个中年妇女。</p><p> </p><p>他刚想开口询问，那人就转过身来，“Chris我想你了，我们和好吧！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 29-32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29.</p><p>“Chris我想你了，我们和好吧！”那个人逆着光朝Chris走来，他的身影渐渐冲破碍眼的光晕，变得清晰起来。即便他不走近，Chris也能够分辨出，那是属于Sebastian的声音。</p><p> </p><p>Chris终于看清了他的脸，他已经很久没有正大光明地看过这张脸了。他瘦了。依然是那双水汪汪的大眼睛，晶莹得让Chris无法直视的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>两周来，Chris本就被时常浮现在脑海里的这张脸这双眼折磨得疲惫不堪，好不容易下定决心让自己不再理会，如今刚坚持了不到一天，那个人却偏偏主动找上门来，出现在自己眼前，还说了这样一番让他再度乱了心神的话。</p><p> </p><p>Chris此时心乱如麻，再度听到熟悉的声音，看到熟悉的脸庞，他有一些开心，但还有惊诧、怨恨和无措。他需要一个人静一静，好好理一理自己的思路，他暂时不想看到这张让他心神不宁的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你的好意Sebastian，但抱歉，我暂时不想看到你，我现在很乱。”Chris冷静又近乎冷酷地说道。</p><p>“为什么？哪里乱了？”Sebastian上前一步追问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，我说不明白。最近请不要再来找我了，我想我们都需要冷静一下。”</p><p>“不，Chris，我现在很冷静，我不需要再冷静思考什么了。如果你接受不了我的感情，没关系，我们还可以像之前那样做亲密无间的好朋友不是吗？”Sebastian看着Chris，尽力控制住不让眼泪流下来，“Chris，我不能失去你这个朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian越靠近，Chris的心里就越烦乱，Sebastian越这样温柔懂事楚楚可怜，Chris越想赶紧摆脱他，“对不起Sebastian，我真的得走了，还有半个月就期末考试了，你，先专心复习吧！”说罢便推门而出。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian站在原地看着他离去的背影，终于忍不住哭着喊出来，“你不理我了，我还怎么专心复习？Chris，你这个混蛋！”最终大哭变成了小声呜咽，他蹲在地上，把头埋在膝间，“你就这么讨厌我吗Chris？”</p><p> </p><p>30.</p><p>那天过后，Sebastian像变了一个人。他不再是班里的开心果，活跃气氛的金牌担当。他的脸上不再时刻洋溢着笑，一双总是滴溜溜转的眼睛，如今或呆滞地直视前方，或充盈着泪水。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian的心彻底地碎了，哪怕自己有再乐观的心态，再强的愈合能力都无法拯救那颗破碎的心了。全都完了，Chris连朋友都不愿同他做了，甚至连见他听他说话都觉得厌烦了。</p><p> </p><p>可是Sebastian想不通这究竟是为什么？自己真的做错了吗？爱一个人有错吗？爱上一个同性有错吗？爱上自己的好朋友有错吗？他觉得没有错，妈妈一直都是这么告诉他的。</p><p> </p><p>是自己表达爱的方式错了吗？小树林那次或许不应该吻他的，这可能惹恼了他，他肯定会觉得自己特别恶心吧。或许被Chris拒绝后，本应该接受他的道歉，不应该耍脾气不理他的。可是他Sebastian也有脾气啊，他也是个男子汉，甚至是一个有魅力的男子汉，从来都是他拒绝别人的，这一次被拒绝了难倒连发脾气的权利都没有吗？</p><p> </p><p>但Chris拒绝自己也没错啊，他也有拒绝的权利，他之前拒绝了许多姑娘，这次拒绝我也无可厚非，毕竟Chris他妈的可是个直男啊！想到这Sebastian开始后悔起自己的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>Chris是个那么要强的人，三番五次来找自己却被拒之门外，他心里一定很不好受吧，他生气也是在所难免的。而我又在冷落他两周之后突然说想他，找他和好，是我太任性太冲动了。</p><p> </p><p>想到这儿，他觉得有必要跟Chris道个歉，一下课他就去到Chris的座位，“对不起，一切都是我的错，我不应该这么任性这么冲动，都是我的错，你原谅我好吗？”</p><p>“不是你的错，让我一个人静一静，回去学习吧！”Chris的语气还是那么的冷酷。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian抬头望了眼窗外的太阳，那团金黄色依然在恒久地向世间散发着热量，而他感受不到了，他只觉得此刻浑身刺骨般寒冷。他回到座位把头埋在书桌上，从此，班里再没有人听到过Sebastian的声音……</p><p> </p><p>31.</p><p>这是Chris有生以来最讨厌的五月。他对自己食言了，他还是没有忍住偷瞄Sebastian。他看见Sebastian在哭，他看见Sebastian在沉默，他看见Sebastian拒绝了所有人的好意，包括Anthony和Scarlett。</p><p> </p><p>本以为不再与Sebastian接触，他的心会渐渐平稳下来，但一切仿佛都适得其反。好不容易又熬过了小半个六月，对付完了期末考试—没错，真的只是对付，他真的无心复习—Chris终于等来了暑假。</p><p> </p><p>这回终于完全见不到Sebastian了，自己也不会忍不住偷看了，这回总该恢复平静了吧，Chris愉快地想着。</p><p> </p><p>刚放假的几天，Chris的确过得非常开心，脑海里那个叫做Sebastian的小人儿也终于肯歇一歇，不再跳到眼前打扰他了，Chris难得地睡了几个好觉。</p><p> </p><p>但一周后，脑海里的小人儿又开始正常上班，甚至比之前更勤奋了。Chris拿起手机回想起寒假，那时Sebastian每天都会给他发短信。于是他也学着Sebastian，开始编辑短信。</p><p> </p><p>6.20  7：04</p><p>
  <span class="u">早安，Sebastian</span>
</p><p>6.20  13：23</p><p>
  <span class="u">最近总是会想起你，你过得还好吗？</span>
</p><p>6.20  22：30</p><p>
  <span class="u">晚安，Sebastian</span>
  <span class="u">，我打算从今天起跟你同一时间睡觉了。 </span>
</p><p>6.21  7：02</p><p>
  <span class="u">早安，Sebastian</span>
  <span class="u">，本来定了8</span>
  <span class="u">点的闹铃想跟你同一时间起床，结果我还是七点多自然醒了。</span>
</p><p>6.21  14：23</p><p>
  <span class="u">刚刚做了很久的运动，很累，希望今天可以睡久一点。</span>
</p><p>6.21  17：29</p><p>
  <span class="u">刚刚出门结果下雨了，我浑身都浇透了，你没淋到雨吧！</span>
</p><p>6.21  22：30</p><p>
  <span class="u">晚安，Seb</span>
  <span class="u">，还是让我叫你Seb</span>
  <span class="u">吧！</span>
</p><p>6.22  8：01</p><p>
  <span class="u">早安，Seb</span>
  <span class="u">，昨天累到又淋了雨，今天有点不舒服，想赖会儿床来着，但一想到你八点钟会起床，我就坚持着爬起来了。</span>
</p><p>6.22  21：16</p><p>
  <span class="u">晚安，Seb</span>
  <span class="u">，我实在是太难受了，对不起不能陪你到十点半了。</span>
</p><p>…… ……</p><p>7.10  8：00</p><p>
  <span class="u">早啊Seb</span>
  <span class="u">，我现在也可以不用闹钟八点自然醒了。</span>
</p><p>7.10  9：11</p><p>
  <span class="u">这该死的暑假怎么还没过去，想开学了。</span>
</p><p>7.10  22：30</p><p>
  <span class="u">晚安Seb</span>
  <span class="u">，想你。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>可惜，这些短信都存在Chris的草稿箱中，没有一条发送了出去。Chris看着刚刚编辑好的短信，“想你”二字赫然出现在眼前，他竟然无意识地打了“想你”！</p><p> </p><p>是啊，Chris想念Sebastian，他快要想他想疯了。他每一刻都在想Sebastian在做什么，但他又不好意思去问，一是这样贸然找他好奇怪，二是两个大男人说什么想念，太肉麻了。</p><p> </p><p>32.</p><p>时间到了七月末，Chris已经快被思念的洪水吞噬了。他终于决定向妈妈求助。</p><p> </p><p>Chris的父母是生意人，经常早出晚归，所以他从小就被迫独立起来。Chris品学兼优，自控能力极强，尽管父母时常不在家，他也不会一味地跟其他孩子一起疯闹，或者放任自己看电视打游戏，他把大部分时间都用来看书学习。由于看的书多了，他的思想境界也比同龄孩子高深豁达些，所以他一般不会为了什么事烦恼，更从来不会让外界的事扰乱了心神。</p><p> </p><p>但这次他乱了，彻底的乱了。书本也不再给他答案，他需要有人倾诉有人开解。这天晚上，妈妈回到家后，他立马把妈妈拉进自己的房间。</p><p> </p><p>Evans夫人又惊又喜，可能因为在家待的时间比较少的缘故，儿子可是很少拉着自己谈心的。她有时也会主动找儿子聊天，关心他最近有没有烦心事，而他总是说都挺好，聊得也是班里的琐事。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈，我有件事想跟你说。”Chris犹豫着开了口。</p><p>“嗯，你说吧，妈妈听着。”Evans夫人一脸慈爱地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我有个好朋友叫Sebastian，我们之前关系很好，”Chris跟Evans夫人简明扼要地把前前后后他和Sebastian之间发生的事都讲了一遍，“总之，我们已经两个月没有说过话了，我，我很想念他。”说到“想念”二字的时候，Chris不自觉地红了脸。</p><p> </p><p>“那你为什么不跟他说呢？”</p><p>“因为我不好意思找他，是我先冷着他的，而且，你会不会觉得我想念一个男孩子，这很奇怪啊？”</p><p>“既然是你先开始冷战的，所以更要你主动地去结束它，而且，为什么想念同性会奇怪呢？就连喜欢同性也不是件奇怪的事。Chris，妈妈问你，你真的不喜欢Sebastian吗？”</p><p>“我，我不知道，我不确定……”这一回，在妈妈面前，他没有斩钉截铁地说“不喜欢了”。</p><p> </p><p>“如果不喜欢你会直接说不喜欢，但你的这种不确定的心态恰恰说明了一些问题，Chris，或许你真的喜欢他，如此一想，那些你自己都无法理解的行为和情绪就都说得通了。”</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，Chris和妈妈聊了很久很久，妈妈离开房间后，他又自己想了很久很久，最后他总算想明白了一件事：他喜欢Sebastian。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 33-36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>33.</p><p>“对不起，您呼叫的用户已关机。”想通之后的第二天，Chris一整天都在拨打那个电话号码，但电话那边传来的永远都只有这一句话。</p><p> </p><p>上午给Sebastian打电话时，Chris一直安慰自己他还在赖床，过一会儿就会开机。但一整天过去了，他还是没能如愿拨通那串电话号码。Chris这回真的急了。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，Anthony！Sebastian他手机怎么一直关机？他去哪儿了你知道吗？”Anthony刚说了个hello，Chris就连珠炮似的开始发问。</p><p>“嘿，兄弟，冷静一下。你找Sebastian做什么？”</p><p>“我有急事找他！真的是急事！”Chris恨不得瞬移到Sebastian面前，跟他说对不起，跟他说自己也喜欢他。</p><p> </p><p>“急事也不行了，Sebastian一放假就和他妈妈去希腊的海边度假了，说是不想被任何人打扰，连手机都没带。”</p><p>“什么？他去度假了？还是去那么远的希腊！”</p><p>“哥们，Sebastian这次确实被你伤得很重，你别看他平时嘻嘻哈哈感觉挺没心没肺的，但是他对你真的很上心。不过，如果他知道你主动联系他，应该会很开心吧！”</p><p>“嗯，我都知道，”Chris低声说道，“谢谢你Anthony，谢谢你告诉我这些，那我先挂了。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris放下电话后心里无比惆怅，他觉得有一把世界上最锋利的尖刀插进了他胸口最柔软的地方。他真的亏欠Sebastian太多了，他知道，是他的木讷他的冷漠把Sebastian从他的身边推向了大西洋的另一边。</p><p> </p><p>Chris发誓，等到一开学他一定把所有都讲清楚，不论Sebastian是否还愿意接受他，他都会跟他表明自己的心意。</p><p> </p><p>34.</p><p>Sebastian在阳光最明媚的五六月份，度过了他人生中最黑暗的一段时光。学期末的时候，他已经不知道如何落泪了，可能他的眼泪已经流干了，也可能他已经习惯了心口的疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>考完试的当天，他就跟妈妈出发去希腊了。据说那里的海滩拥有治愈一切的神奇力量。</p><p> </p><p>八月末的时候，Sebastian在离开希腊的前一天给Chris写了一封信。</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">亲爱的Chris</span>
  <span class="u">，</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">我在希腊已经待了快三个月了。说实话，我来这里的原因就是为了逃离有关你的一切。刚来这里的一个月，我还是会时常想起你，想起我们之间发生的点点滴滴，这真的是烦死了！但好在时间可以冲淡一切，这里的阳光沙滩海浪也可以治愈一切。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">这几个月里，我和妈妈游览了希腊的诸多岛屿和海滩。我们在</span>
  <span class="u">扎金索斯岛的沉船湾看着峭壁，躺在白色的沙滩上欣赏清澈湛蓝的海水，去斯基亚索斯岛乘坐游轮观看那些美得摄人心魄的海滩，在斯卓海滩的悬崖上俯瞰动人的一切。在大自然的面前，我发觉自己是如此渺小，我</span>
  <span class="u">的那些感情也是如此不值一提，所以呀Chris</span>
  <span class="u">，我打算放下你了！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">七月初的时候，我在科孚岛的一个沙滩上结交了一个新朋友。他叫Chace</span>
  <span class="u">，你猜怎么着，他竟然跟我们上同一所初中，而且就在隔壁班！更巧的是，他跟我家在一个街区，以后也可以跟他一起上下学了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">后面的两个月里，我们两家便一起结伴旅游，有了新朋友的陪伴，我也变得开心起来。后来我们还一起去圣托里尼岛探索了红黑白沙滩，这还是我第一次见到红色和黑色的沙滩！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Chris</span>
  <span class="u">，你在这漫长的暑假中大概早就把我遗忘了吧，好消息是，我也是！我不会再纠结于过去了，一切都顺其自然吧，谁离开谁都能活，你看，没有你的暑假我这不也过得挺好？我们都会拥有新朋友，拥有新生活的！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">敬我们的新生活！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">你的Sebastian</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>写完后，Sebastian把信卷起来，塞到之前准备好的漂流瓶中，想让他的心事随海水漂去远方。他来到海边，在沙滩上呆坐了很久，最后握着漂流瓶站起身，对大海轻声说道，“哼，这是我写给Chris的，我才不会把它交给你呢，万一它漂到了哪个变态手中怎么办！再说了，这么多字，我好不容易写的，我才舍不得让它这么不明不白的流走呢！我要自己留着！”</p><p> </p><p>于是第二天，漂流瓶乘坐飞机来到了Sebastian的家中。</p><p> </p><p>35.</p><p>Chris终于盼到了九月的开学日，他怀着无比激动的心情走到校门口。恍惚中，他好像在人群中看到了Sebastian的蓝色书包，他赶紧小跑着追过去。刚要上前打招呼，Chris却发现Sebastian不是自己一个人，他身边还有一个男生，两个人勾肩搭背说说笑笑，好不快活！</p><p> </p><p>他讪讪地收回了已经伸出去的手，放慢了脚步。Sebastian又重新找回了快乐，但是他的快乐却飞走了。看来Sebastian已经又交到了新的朋友，或许又有了新的喜欢的人，那自己还去凑什么热闹呢？</p><p> </p><p>Chris闷闷不乐地走进教室，Sebastian那里已经围了一圈人，他好像是在发从希腊带回来的特产和纪念品，同学们缠着他问东问西，而他也愉快地跟大家分享自己的经历。Chris在班里一片欢乐祥和的气氛中，感觉自己就是个局外人。</p><p> </p><p>好几天过去了，Chris还是没能跟Sebastian说上话。有好几次，他都已经向Sebastian的座位走过去了，可每次他刚要到或者刚要开口，就总有别人抢在他前面，率先跟Sebastian交谈起来。然后他每每都是硬着头皮走下去，跟他旁边的其他人有一搭没一搭地说两句话，再回自己的座位。</p><p> </p><p>Chris可是很有尊严的，总不能看见有人抢在了自己前面，立马掉头就走，打道回府吧。这太没面子了。</p><p> </p><p>但他的蛇形走位终究是没能逃过Scarlett的眼睛，“怎么着Chris，开学一周了，还没跟你的甜心男孩儿搭上话呢？”</p><p>“没，没有。”</p><p>“用不用我和Anthony制造个机会帮帮你啊？”</p><p>“不用！我现在突然不想跟他说话了！”说完便气鼓鼓地回了座位。</p><p> </p><p>Scarlett摇摇头，“这臭小子嘴还挺硬，看你能故作矜持到什么时候！”</p><p> </p><p>36.</p><p>Anthony发现，最近班里多出来一个暴躁的人，那个人名叫Chris，而他的暴躁开关似乎被另一个人牢牢掌控着，而这个人名叫Sebastian。</p><p> </p><p>新学期的第一次体育课上，Chris老早地就拿好篮球，拉着Anthony去球场上热身。但Anthony不傻，他知道Chris那是在等Sebastian，好不容易见他往这边走来了，一只脚都踏进来了，身边的Chris也露出了笑模样，结果从另一边跑来个男孩儿，说了几句后就把他带到了旁边的球场。</p><p> </p><p>Chris把球使劲地往地上一砸，“不玩儿了，没意思！”留下一旁的Anthony摸不着头脑。</p><p> </p><p>前几天老师搬来一个新的饮水机，吩咐Sebastian组装好，顺便抬一桶新的饮用水换上。老师走后，Sebastian冲班里喊了声，“谁能过来搭把手？”Chris蹭的一下就站起来，往教室前面跑去，但他座位实在太靠后了，尽管拿出了百米冲刺的速度，他还是被坐在第一排的男生抢了先。</p><p> </p><p>Chris到前面转了一圈，然后狠狠地踹了一脚旁边换下来的空桶，“这东西真碍事！”随后拎起空桶就走出了班级。</p><p> </p><p>昨天的一节课间，Chris让Anthony陪他一起去老师办公室搬书，结果回来的时候，在走廊看见Sebastian和那天把他拉去旁边球场打球的男生一起愉快地大笑着。</p><p> </p><p>Chris迈着大步走回班级，把书重重地往讲台一摔，“新学期必读的书，你们自己上前面来一人领一本吧，我懒着发了！”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony搞清楚了，和Sebastian走得很近的那个男生叫Chace，是他去希腊度假的时候新交的朋友。Chris大概是吃醋了。</p><p> </p><p>今天早上，Sebastian一来就坐到Anthony旁边，和他一起补作业，他们俩边开玩笑边补着作业，正乐得开心，就听见“砰”地关门声。</p><p> </p><p>进来的是Chris，一大早上脸色就阴沉的可怕，“各回各的座位，早上来补作业也就算了，还凑在一起补作业！以后不允许这种情况再发生！”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony瞪了一眼Chris，腹诽道，“他今天是什么毛病？连我的醋都他妈的吃？”</p><p> </p><p>刚刚下课的时候，Sebastian又被Chace叫了出去，Anthony看见了Chris默默握紧的拳头。</p><p> </p><p>“好的拜拜Chace，放学校门口见！”Sebastian回来了，在班级门口和新朋友告别。</p><p>Chris一拍桌子站了起来，在门口抓了Sebastian的手臂就往外走，Anthony一想大事不妙，他该不会打人吧！于是赶紧跟了出去，要是Chris真的动起手来，他还能拉拉架。</p><p> </p><p>他见Chris把Sebastian拉到了楼梯口，Anthony赶紧在墙后躲起来，打算静观其变。而接下来发生的一幕，他恨不能自戳双目。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian靠着墙，身体两侧的手被Chris牢牢地按在墙上动弹不得，接着，Chris亲了上去……</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 37-40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>37.</p><p>Chris从新学年开学的第一天就注意到了Chace，那个和Sebastian勾肩搭背走进校园的人。他已经暗中观察他们好多天了，最初他也不是有意观察，实在是Chace这小子总是在Sebastian附近乱晃，让他不得不去注意。</p><p> </p><p>每天Chace会和Sebastian一起结伴上下学，课间的时候也总是会把他叫走，就连雷打不动的篮球训练Chace也要搅和一下，他竟然把Sebastian叫到他们球场练习！一向宽容大度的Chris如今也有了讨厌的人。</p><p> </p><p>课间的时候，Sebastian又被Chace叫走了，Chris恨得牙痒痒，暗暗地攥紧拳头。不一会儿Sebastian回来了，结果这人却好死不死地带着一副笑模样，愉快地在班级门口跟Chace告别，约定放学后见。</p><p> </p><p>恩爱都秀到家门口了，Chris妒火中烧，终于忍无可忍地拍案而起，在门口拉了Sebastian就往楼梯口走。</p><p> </p><p>Chris把Sebastian摔在墙上，顺势把他不安分的两只手牢牢地固定在身体两侧，看着他那一双惊慌失措的眼睛，Chris头脑一热吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>几秒钟过后，身下的人终于挣脱他的双手，一把推开了他。此时Sebastian眼睛里的惊慌失措早已消失不见，取而代之的是熊熊怒火。</p><p> </p><p>“Chris你什么意思？”</p><p>“你和Chace那小子什么关系？你们最近为什么走得那么近？”</p><p>“我们俩什么关系跟你有关系吗？”</p><p>“当然有关系！你可是，你可是我的朋友！”</p><p> </p><p>“呵，朋友，”Sebastian露出一丝不屑的笑，“当初不要这份友谊的可是你！”</p><p>“我……”Chris一时语塞，是啊，当初拒绝Sebastian好意的确实是他。</p><p> </p><p>“好了Chris，我回班级了。”说完便欲向班级走去。</p><p>Chris又一把把他拉了回来，“Seb，是我的错，我们和好吧！”</p><p>“你这个人真是不可理喻！我们的友情不可能挽回了。我已经被你伤过一次了，不会让你有机会再伤害我第二次了！我现在已经有了新的朋友，我不需要你了。”Sebastian再一次挣脱他的手，而这一次没有再给Chris说话的机会。</p><p> </p><p>Chris愣在原地，像一个丢失了心爱玩具的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>38.</p><p>Chris最后还是忍不住向Scarlett和Anthony求助。那天放学，Scarlett看他把自己和Anthony神秘兮兮地拉到一家咖啡馆时，一切就已了然于胸，心道，早就料到会有今天。</p><p> </p><p>“说吧，Sebastian什么反应，Anthony可看见你亲他了。”Scarlett单刀直入，直奔主题。</p><p>“额，他把我推开，说他已经有新的朋友，不再需要我了。”Chris此时委屈地像只大金毛。</p><p> </p><p>“他真的这么说？你都跟他说什么了？”</p><p>于是Chris复述了一遍当时的对话。</p><p>“你没跟他说你想开了，意识到你也喜欢他吗？？”Scarlett一脸诧异。</p><p> </p><p>“没说，我当时又气又急，忘说了。”Chris有些后悔地解释道。</p><p>“哇哦哇哦哇哦，哥们，这么重要的事你都忘说了，难怪他有那样的反应了。”一旁的Anthony都看不下去了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我现在该怎么办啊？看他的样子，是真的不想再理我了。”</p><p>“要我说，解铃还须系铃人，你得先拿出点诚意，让他知道你是真心的。”Scarlett建议道。</p><p>“对对对，就拿出你平时追女生那套，就你那张脸，肯定对谁都有用！”Anthony也附和着说道。</p><p> </p><p>Chris不好意思地挠挠头，“我，我还真没追过女生，都是别人追的我。”</p><p>Anthony翻了个白眼，“那你就想想那些女生怎么追你的！”</p><p>“或者你想想人家Sebastian之前是怎么对待你的，你跟人家学学。”Scarlett立马接过话茬。</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦好的，谢谢你们，我再好好想想。”Chris似懂非懂地点着头。</p><p> </p><p>39.</p><p>最近Sebastian觉得，好像有人暗恋他。</p><p> </p><p>连续两周了，每次到他值日的时候，总有人赶在他到班级之前就把教室打扫的干干净净；每次打完球回来，桌子上总是会出现一瓶矿泉水；每天晚上都有一个陌生手机号，给他发作业的答案；每次因为忙别的事情没来得及吃午饭，回来的时候桌子上就会多出许多食物，有时候是三明治和火腿肠，有时候是法式面包和黄油奶酪；每次他光临那家最喜欢的冰淇淋店，服务员都会给他一张香草味圣代的兑换券，说是有人已经提前为他买了单。</p><p> </p><p>最最让他费解的是，最近几天早上出门都会看见邮箱上面摆放着一支玫瑰。奇了怪了，据他推理，那个人应该是班上的同学，只有班上的同学最了解他的行踪，并且可以时刻进入班级给他惊喜。如今这人怎么还追到了他们家，甚至每天起个大早，就为了在他出门前在邮箱上放上一支玫瑰。Sebastian心想，这年头私生饭都这么深情又勤奋的嘛？</p><p> </p><p>第三周的时候，Sebastian决定好好调查一下。其实想知道是谁很简单，只需提前起床即可。</p><p> </p><p>这天，他不到七点就起床了，起床后他悄悄把窗帘拉开一道小缝，以便通过那道缝隙看到他们家院门外的邮箱，而他正好可以用墙做遮挡，达到他可以看见外面，外面的人看不到他的绝佳效果。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian靠在墙上等了快一刻钟，他渐渐有些不耐烦，自言自语道，今天我那私生粉该不会不来了吧。正说话间，他便看见有个戴鸭舌帽的男生向他们家走来。</p><p> </p><p>等等，这打扮，这身材，这步态，这不是Chris吗？</p><p> </p><p>只见Chris压低帽檐，双手紧扣着衣服，向四周看了看确认没人发现后，慌忙跑到院门前的邮箱，从怀里掏出一支玫瑰放在上面，随后还朝自己房间窗户的方向望了望，才转身离去。</p><p> </p><p>窗帘后的Sebastian惊呆了，他万万没想到是Chris！他虽然没有去过Chris家，但他知道他住在哪儿，坐大巴车过来的话要半个小时呢！</p><p> </p><p>今天是Sebastian值日的日子，所以他要比平常早半个小时，7:30就出发。那么Chris为了避免与他撞见，就要保证至少在7:15前就放好玫瑰。而现在是7:10。Chris每天送的花都是新鲜的，所以必定是当天现买的，Sebastian家附近倒是有个花店，但是要九点钟才会开门，那他手里的花是哪里来的呢？</p><p> </p><p>哦对了，是花市！离Sebastian家20分钟车程远的地方有一个很大的露天市场，新鲜的瓜果蔬菜应有尽有，还有各式各样的鲜花，而那个地方六点半就会开门。所以Chris一定是去那里买了鲜花。除去等车和买花的时间，那么Chris今天至少6:35就已经在那边了。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian打开google地图，搜索了一下，那个市场差不多就在他们两个家的途中，正常来说Chris坐十分钟大巴就可以到，但是那辆大巴首发车时间是7:00，所以Chris要步行二十分钟过去买花，再乘二十分钟公交到他们家。</p><p> </p><p>这么推算下去，Chris今天6:15就从家出发了，如果用最快的速度刷牙洗漱换衣服，他6:00应该就醒了。</p><p> </p><p>六点！Sebastian被自己推算的结果惊到了，Chris为了给他送新鲜的玫瑰，今天六点钟就要起床，就算自己没有值日工作的时候，他也要6:30起床，天啊！</p><p> </p><p>40.</p><p>这一周来，Sebastian彻底摸透了发生在自己身上的各种惊喜。早上的花都是Chris送的，Sebastian每天都能从窗户看到他。</p><p> </p><p>替他值日的也是Chris，他送完花之后会乘大巴去学校，然后迅速地打扫完班级，趁其他同学还没到，先离开教室，去自动贩卖机买个三明治和一杯咖啡，再随便找个角落解决早饭。吃完早饭再背着书包回班级，做出刚来学校的样子。</p><p> </p><p>矿泉水和食物也不用说了，都是Chris怕他渴怕他饿提前准备好的。兑换券的事Sebastian也询问了冰淇淋店店员，根据他们的描述，是Chris没错了。只有陌生手机号他没找到证据，但十有八九也是Chris的新号码了。</p><p> </p><p>好了破案了，Sebastian没有私生饭，也没多出来一个暗恋者，只是昔日好友Chris在补偿他在示好罢了。他不确定Chris这么做的用意到底是什么，他也不敢多想，毕竟，同样的错误他不能再犯第二次了。但他还是开心的，最起码他看到了Chris的诚意。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian现在只希望Chris再次找到他，跟他好好解释一下，认个错，到时候他一定会原谅他的！</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian又接连收了两周的玫瑰，他有时也会刻意地给Chris制造一些机会跟他说话，但是这个木头偏偏就是不开口！</p><p> </p><p>这天中午吃饭的时候，Anthony跟他说放学后去趟图书馆的讨论室，和历史课的组员一起研究一下作业。于是Sebastian放学后先去隔壁班跟Chace打了个招呼，叫他先自己回家。结果等一回班，发现Anthony不见了，他暗暗骂道，“真不讲义气，竟然自己先走了，也不知道等等我！”</p><p> </p><p>他气鼓鼓地推开讨论室的门，“Chris？？你怎么在这儿？”</p><p>而坐着的那个人也是一副吃惊的样子，“Seb？你怎么来了？！”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 41-42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>41.</p><p>那天Chris听Scarlett说，放学后要和地理小组的同学去讨论室一起预习功课。他们那个地理小组其实早已名存实亡，从未聚在一起干过正经事，这次却要一起预习，而且还特意借用了图书馆的讨论室，真是太阳打西边出来了！</p><p> </p><p>Chris一下课就和Scarlett一起结伴去了讨论室，结果走到半路，Scarlett突然说肚子痛，让他一个人先过去。Chris独自在讨论室里足足等了一刻钟也不见有人来，终于，他听到有脚步声走近。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头，正好赶上那人推门进来。“Chris？？你怎么在这儿？”对方先开了口。</p><p>Chris万万没想到来人是Sebastian，愣了半晌才说道，“Seb？你怎么来了？！”</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony跟我说要来这儿和历史小组的同学一起做作业啊！”Sebastian解释道。</p><p>听完此话，Chris立刻就明白了好友们的用意，“我是被Scarlett叫过来预习地理，看来这都是幌子，Seb，既然来了，那我们聊聊吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“聊什么？”虽然是不咸不淡的一句话，Chris却听出了希望，Sebastian似乎并不抗拒跟他讲话了。他赶紧起身，关上门，把Sebastian拉到座位上，“来我们坐下说，”然后自己在他身边落座。</p><p> </p><p>Chris侧过身望着Sebastian，对方也很配合地侧身把脸朝向他，两个人静默地对视了足足半分钟。而半分钟过后Chris抹了一把眼角处偷偷流出的泪滴，开口道，“Seb，请允许我再次叫你Seb，你再也不必怕自己误会什么了，或者说你从未误解过我对你的感情，是我一直没看清自己的内心。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris拉过Sebastian的手放在自己的胸口，“Seb你说的没错，我的确心动了，我的这颗心一直在为你跳动，见到你的时候我会心跳加速，见不到你的时候这颗心会变得荒芜，想你的时候它会痛，Seb我真的很想你，真的很喜欢你，你感受到了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>见Sebastian轻轻地点了点头，Chris慢慢将他的手从胸口上移开，然后顺势紧握住他的手，“Seb，从上学期期末我们闹别扭开始，我每一天都过得无比煎熬，我学不了习，睡不好觉，我每天都在想着你！假期的时候我跟妈妈聊了很久，我终于意识到对你的感情早已远远超出友情，只是我从未想过，也从未正视过它。我为我的迟钝向你道歉，为我对你的冷落向你道歉，你可以原谅我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>身旁的Sebastian早已泪如雨下，“谢谢你每天起早给我送花，谢谢你给我的关怀给我制造的小惊喜，我知道那是你，其实我在心里早就原谅你了。”</p><p>“原来你都知道了，”Chris温柔地拭去Sebastian脸颊上的泪，“假期那天想通了之后，我就疯狂给你打电话，可是你一直关机，后来问了Anthony才知道你去希腊了，于是我便每天盼望开学，可没想开学第一天就看你身边出现了别人，所以又赌气地不去找你说话，后来还……”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian打断他的话说道，“那是我在希腊度假时新交的朋友，他叫Chace。”</p><p>“我知道，所以你和他……？”</p><p>这回Sebastian终于破涕为笑，“哈哈哈哈Chris你是在吃醋吗？你是在为我吃醋吗？”说罢还伸手掐上了Chris的脸。</p><p> </p><p>Chris满脸通红地把脸上的那只手拿开，“别闹Seb，说正经的，你对他到底有没有……”</p><p>“哎呀没有没有没有！我跟他真的只是很好的朋友！我们俩绝对是实打实的资本主义兄弟情！”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗Seb？你们俩真的只是朋友？所以我还有机会做你的男朋友？”Chris的眼睛里发着光。</p><p>“当然喽笨蛋，你一直都有机会，而且那个机会一直都是留给你的，”Sebastian把脸凑到他跟前，翘起唇角问道，“那么你打算怎么争取一下这个机会呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Chris见状立马会意，欠身吻上了那双唇。四瓣唇就这么紧贴在一起，完成了一个不带有一丝情欲的，属于两个少年的纯粹的吻。半晌，他们的唇才恋恋不舍地分开，Sebastian满足地舔了舔唇，“嗯，这才像是个正了八经的吻！之前的两次都是什么嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>Chris想起之前的那两次吻，不好意思地说道，“对对对，之前两次不算数！那，所以，我们算是在一起了？”</p><p>“对呗！你这个笨蛋！我可告诉你哦，我这个人一旦看上了谁可是会跟他纠缠一辈子的，你要想好了哦，以后可不要后悔！”</p><p> </p><p>“不后悔，不后悔，只要你以后别不缠着我了就行！”说完又忍不住亲了一下Sebastian的脸蛋。</p><p>“放心放心，保证一直缠着你！”话毕还做了个发誓的手势。</p><p> </p><p>两个人手牵着手走出讨论室，十月末的风裹挟着一丝寒意，但是他们都不再畏惧寒冷，因为他们知道，总有一个人会温暖自己的心窝。</p><p> </p><p>42.</p><p>两个人在一起的第二天，Chris就要带Sebastian去自己家。</p><p> </p><p>“这太快了吧，我还没准备好。”</p><p>“一点都不快啊！我早就应该带你去我家了，而且咱俩没在一起的时候我就去过你家了！再说了，准备什么？不用准备！我都跟妈妈说好了，好Seb你就去吧！”Chris撒娇般摇着Sebastian的胳膊。</p><p>“那好吧，我跟你回去。”Sebastian最受不了Chris撒娇的模样。</p><p> </p><p>放学后，两个人一起坐上去Chris家的大巴车，手牵手地并排坐在最后一排。Chris从没因回家这么激动过，两个人一路聊着天，不知不觉就到站了。</p><p> </p><p>待他们都到了门口，Sebastian却又打起退堂鼓，“Chris怎么办，我还是有点紧张。要不下次吧！”</p><p>Chris握住他的手，“别怕，有我在呢！我爸妈人都很好的，他们好不容易今天都在家，我真的很想让他们见见你。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris用钥匙开了门，一进门就喊道，“爸！妈！我把Seb带回来了！”</p><p>Evans夫人闻声马上赶了过来，还一边用身上的围裙擦着手，“我来看看让我儿子朝思暮想的男孩儿长什么样！呀，可真俊啊！你好Sebastian，欢迎来我们家！”说完赶紧把人让进了屋。</p><p> </p><p>Evans先生正好刚从楼上下来，他伸出手，“你好Sebastian，欢迎你！”</p><p>“谢谢叔叔！”说完跟他握了握手。</p><p> </p><p>“好了爸妈，我先带Seb到处转转，一会儿晚饭再下来！”Chris拉过Sebastian的手就往楼上跑。</p><p>Chris的卧室有一个很大的书柜，里面摆满了书。Sebastian暗暗感叹道，不愧是学霸，这么爱读书。</p><p> </p><p>但Chris并不是来给他介绍自己读了什么书的，他从书桌底下的收纳箱里掏出一大摞相册，两个人席地而坐，靠在床边一起翻阅旧日的时光。Sebastian看着刚出生的Chris，一岁的Chris，三岁的，五岁的，十岁的Chris，心里默默算着，这个时候的Chris还有几年就要遇到自己了。</p><p> </p><p>看完相册正好也开饭了，离开房间前，Sebastian在书桌上瞥见了那张熟悉的信纸，“那是我给你的情诗吗？”</p><p>“嗯对，我每天都要读上好几遍，虽然早就会背了，但还是忍不住反复看。那些没有你的日子里，我都是靠着它支撑下来的，”然后Chris自嘲地笑了，“说出来你可能不信，当时我根本没发现这是首藏头诗，还是后来你说了我才发现的。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian凑过去轻轻地亲了下的脸颊，“好了傻木头，我们下楼吃饭吧！”</p><p> </p><p>餐桌上，四个人的交谈进行得轻松自在，好吧，严格意义上来说，是三个人的交谈，因为Evans先生还一言未发。Evans夫人跟Sebastian讲了很多Chris童年时期的糗事，还提到暑假里Chris有多自责多后悔，多寝食难安多盼望开学，她还说看到Chris终于追到喜欢的男孩儿，她特别为他开心。</p><p> </p><p>Evans夫人亲切的笑容和言谈举止间流露出的对Sebastian的喜爱，让Chris和Sebastian两个人都松了一口气。而这时，一旁的Evans先生终于开口了，“Sebastian，我知道Chris非常喜欢你，也看出来她妈妈对你也很满意，但有些话我还是想提醒你一下。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 43-46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>43.</p><p>整个晚饭期间一言不发的Evans先生一开口，就瞬间让气氛紧张起来。“Sebastian，我知道Chris非常喜欢你，也看出来她妈妈对你很满意，但有些话我还是想提醒你一下。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian紧张地咽了一口唾沫，手不自觉地抓紧衣服，他真的好怕Evans先生不喜欢他，阻拦他和Chris在一起。“嗯，请说吧Evans先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“我并不反对你和Chris在一起，但是我有个条件，你不能影响他学习，他要申请波士顿最好的高中，以后还要读全美最好的大学，哈佛一直是我和他妈妈对他的期待，也是他一直以来的梦想。”Evans先生正色说道。</p><p>听到这番话，Sebastian反倒松了口气，“您放心吧！我绝对不会打扰他学习的！不仅如此，我还要向他学习，我也要跟他申请同一所高中，甚至以后跟他念同一所大学！我会陪他一起进步的！”</p><p> </p><p>“好Sebastian，我希望你说到做到。”</p><p>“放心吧，叔叔，我一定说到做到！”</p><p>看着Sebastian坚定的眼神，Evans先生的脸上也终于浮现出一丝笑意。</p><p> </p><p>后来，Evans先生也加入了他们的聊天。晚饭过后，Chris出门送Sebastian去公交车站。一出家门，他就迫不及待地问道，“Seb，饭桌上你跟我爸爸说的话是真的吗？你真的会跟我报同一所高中？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然啦！我不是跟你说过嘛，我这个人一旦看上了谁可是会跟他纠缠一辈子的，所以当然要一直跟着你啊！怎么，这就嫌我烦了吗？”</p><p>“没有没有，怎么会！我开心还来不及呢！太好了Seb，以后我们一起学习，一起备考，一起上同一所高中和大学！”说完捧起Sebastian的脸就是一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，两个人都因为畅想着共同的未来失眠了……</p><p> </p><p>44.</p><p>Sebastian自从答应了Chris的爸爸要努力学习后，很快就进入了状态。作为八年级的学生，他真的要考虑自己的未来，为SSAT考试好好做准备了。</p><p> </p><p>Chris早就开始为升学考试做准备了，毕竟他从小就有明确的目标，而且他知道申请高中，越早考出好成绩越好。11月份的时候他就报名参加了SSAT考试，幸运的是他第一次考就考出了高分，以他的成绩和社会实践经历申请到波士顿最好的高中，可以说是胜券在握。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian只跟着他认真复习了一个月，没敢报名11月的考试，他决定一月份一定要拿下SSAT</p><p>考试。得知Chris的好消息，他赶紧跑过去给了Chris一个大大的拥抱，和一枚香甜的吻，“你真棒Chris！我就知道你一定能行的！今晚放学冰淇淋奖励安排上！”</p><p> </p><p>放学后，Chris被Sebastian再次拉到那家熟悉的冰淇淋店，自从他们在一起后，Sebastian总是找各种理由去吃冰淇淋，要么是为了感谢Chris，要么是为了鼓励自己，这次又是为了给Chris庆祝。</p><p> </p><p>Chris盯着碗里的香草味圣代，实在是难以下口。都怪他第一次吃的时候表现出很爱吃的样子，以至于后面每次吃都要演一场戏。看着对面的小熊舔完了最后一口，他忍不住开口，“Seb，其实，其实我，真的不喜欢香草味的冰淇淋。”</p><p> </p><p>他看着对面的人瞪大着眼睛，半天没出声，Chris怕他生气，于是赶紧表态，“但是Seb，我真的很喜欢你，我愿意为你把它全部吃掉！”说完做出一副视死如归的表情，拿起勺子准备开动。</p><p> </p><p>“不用不用，”Sebastian一把拦下，“这么好吃的香草味冰淇淋竟然还有人不喜欢吃，不喜欢吃你早说嘛，快拿来给我！”然后一把夺过冰淇淋碗，享受地吃了起来。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟后Sebastian一边舔着勺子一边开口说道，“我决定了，以后你的那份香草味冰淇淋就归我了！”</p><p>这回轮到Chris吃惊了，“你怎么不说给我换个口味？”</p><p>对面的人不紧不慢地从嘴里拿出勺子，还发出“啵”地一声响，“哎呀Chris，爱我就要把冰淇淋让给我，我吃的时候你看着就好啦！”</p><p> </p><p>Chris傻了，千算万算他没算到这种结局。</p><p> </p><p>45.</p><p>自从11月份Chris拿到了好成绩，他便一颗心扑到Sebastian身上，全力辅导自家小男友学习。不仅是学习，饮食起居心理健康各个方面，Chris都得把控着。</p><p> </p><p>Chris也不让Sebastian跟Chace一起上下学了，说是自己习惯了早起，早上可以去他家门口等他，然后一起上学。晚上的时候，Chris说他考完试了，也不着急回家复习功课，所以会把他送回家，或者干脆在他家辅导完Sebastian学习再走。</p><p> </p><p>现在Chris可是Sebastian家的常客，Stan夫人也不拿他当外人了，有时忙不过来的时候还会叫Chris去厨房搭把手一起做饭。她总是笑着说，感觉自己白捡了一个大儿子。</p><p> </p><p>Chris自制能力强，对自己从不手软，这回监督Sebastian学习也是一分也不肯懈怠。任由Seb怎么撒娇耍赖，他都会铁面无私地拒绝，一定要把规定的练习做完了才肯放他休息。当然了，每次Seb嚷着“要亲亲”“要抱抱”才肯去学的时候，Chris还是会满足他的。</p><p> </p><p>辅导他一阵子后，Chris发现Sebastian才不是糊涂虫，他可聪明着呢！当他真的拿出百分之百的注意力，认真去听认真去学的时候，他的反应真的很快，Chris一点他就通了。</p><p> </p><p>终于有一天Chris忍不住问Sebastian，“你这不是挺聪明的嘛！但为什么七年级的时候我给你讲题你总是听不懂，还经常所问非所答呢？”</p><p>Sebastian不好意思地揉揉鼻子，“那时候不是为了多制造跟你相处的机会嘛，要是你一讲我就会了，讲完了你不就走了嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>46.</p><p>一月份最冷的一天恰好是Sebastian考SSAT的日子。Chris陪他站在考场外，不断地揉搓着Sebastian的双手，往上面哈着气。</p><p> </p><p>“Chris我还是好紧张，你说我要是考砸了怎么办啊！”</p><p>“别紧张Seb，各种题型我们都练过了，而且也给你做了几套模拟题和真题，你进步很大。你绝对没问题的，你要相信你自己！”</p><p>“万一，我是说万一……”</p><p>“就算有万一，你这次没考好，你还可以报三月四月的考试啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“可是那时候考好也来不及了，好高中都招满了，要是不能跟你上同一所高中……”</p><p>“别担心了Seb，你一定可以的！就算最后我们不在一个高中，我们还是在一个城市啊，而且不管你考得好坏，考去了哪里，都不会影响我对你的爱，放心去考吧！”</p><p> </p><p>两周之后，Sebastian收到了成绩单，虽然不如Chris分高，但也算是不错的结果了。现在两个人需要做的，就是耐心地等待高中放榜的那天了。</p><p> </p><p>今年的美国高中放榜日正好赶上了周末，Chris正悠闲地躺在床上刷手机，“叮”，他收到一封电子邮件。是录取通知！他被心仪的学校录取了！</p><p> </p><p>Chris赶紧跑下楼跟爸妈报喜，Evans夫妇别提有多高兴了。分享完喜讯之后，Chris心事重重地回到房间，也不知道Sebastian那边是什么结果。</p><p> </p><p>Chris把通知书截屏发给了对方，并配文，<span class="u">我与心仪高中的故事就要开始了哦！我等你！</span></p><p> </p><p>等了半个小时，Chris终于听到了熟悉的短信提示音。Sebastian也发来了他的录取通知截屏，还配文，<span class="u">我与你的故事可以继续了哦！我来了！</span></p><p> </p><p>“Chris你把窗户打开，我真的来了！”听见熟悉的声音，Chris连忙跑到窗边打开窗户。</p><p> </p><p>Chris看到心爱的少年正站在草地上朝他挥舞着手，院子里的桃花悄然地盛开着，春日的阳光洒落在他的身上，衬得那一双闪闪发亮的眼睛更加迷人。Chris站在窗边也用力地向他挥手，整张脸上都洋溢着幸福喜悦的笑容，他睁大着双眼久久不肯眨眼，想牢牢地记住此时此刻的画面。</p><p> </p><p>真好，他的Seb考上了！Chris望着楼下那个意气风发的少年，他看到了希望，看到了勇气，也看到了属于他们的未来。</p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我的第一部同人作品到此就正式完结了，心里有一堆话想说，还想解释一下这篇文，顺便科普一下美国初中。大篇幅唠叨预警，不感兴趣的宝宝们可以自动略过了~</p><p>《勇气》作为我各种意义上的处女作，凝结了我很多很多的心血。由于之前从未涉猎过写小说，所以将脑洞一再搁置，本来打算再读几本写作书再开始动笔的，结果四月初逛超话的时候猛然意识到，桃包相识已经十周年了，于是觉得今年4.3号是个开始的好时机。</p><p>4.2开始列提纲，写出了前几章的内容。再给几个朋友看过，确认可读之后，4.3才敢贴出前四章。从第一天开更到今天完结，我每一天都在坚持更新，每一天起床后的第一件事和睡前最后一件事都是思考文章的内容情节。最初的几天真的很难熬，阅读量很少，热度也低得可怜，我甚至好几次都想放弃，我问自己，没人看没人喜欢我还要写吗？</p><p>要写！我告诉自己，只要还爱着桃包，就要写下去，只要还有人看，哪怕只有一个人看我都要把这个故事完结。真的很感谢，在我写作期间一直在追文的宝宝们，是你们用一颗颗红心一只只蓝手和一条条评论筑起了我的信心，让我有勇气一直写下去。真的超级爱你们！</p><p>《勇气》之所以叫“勇气”，是因为我觉得做任何事都需要勇气。包包爱上Chris并去追求他需要勇气，敢于在所有人面前承认自己的性取向需要勇气，能做到公开表白需要勇气，在寒假期间不懈地主动维系和Chris的关系需要勇气，向一个人表白了三次需要勇气，意识到自己的错误主动和解需要勇气，放下一个人不再打扰需要勇气，重新接受他需要勇气，和他一起奋斗陪他一起追梦也需要勇气。</p><p>从Chris这边来看，承认自己对Seb的感情是爱需要勇气，去主动追回曾被自己伤害过的人需要勇气，跟他摊牌说明一切需要勇气，成长需要勇气，爱一个人也需要勇气。希望所有人都拥有爱与被爱的勇气！</p><p>为了把这篇初中校园au写得比较真实，我也是做了一点功课。在网上查了一些关于美国初中的资料，无奈基本全是留学广告，最后特别不厚道地装作是学生家长咨询了留学机构。现在把获得的一些信息分享给大家，如果有不对的地方欢迎指正~</p><p>美国的初中有两年制，也有三年制，小学上五年的话初中就读三年，小学如果读了六年那么初中只需要读两年。文中的桃包都是读两年初中，所以八年级要升学考试。</p><p>美国的初中也像国内一样，一学年分两个学期，分别是9-1月份和3-6月份，文中的放假时间都是按照这个来写的。美国初中生三四点钟就放学了，且没有课后辅导班，所以他们课余活动十分丰富。</p><p>SSAT（Secondary School Admission Test）考试是美国、加拿大等国私立中学的非常重要的入学考试，即为美国中学入学考试。SSAT每年举行八次，于10、11、12、1、2、3、4、6月举行，考前三周报名截止。由于SSAT考试是申请当年有效，大部分考生申请都集中在秋冬季节，因此每年11月、12月和1月的考试是最及时有效的，而3月和4月的考试成绩出来后，最优秀的中学招生往往已经截止。文中桃包要申请最好的高中，所以就分别安排了学霸桃在11月考，包包稍晚一点在1月份考。</p><p>考试成绩报告通常会在考试日后两周左右陆续发到考生的个人在线账户。知道成绩后满意的话可以拿来申请学校，不满意还可以再考，这一点跟国内的中考挺不一样的。美国所有高中都会在同一天公布录取结果，而那一天是3月10日，所以虽然桃先考完试递了申请材料，他还是跟包包同一天得知录取结果。</p><p>另外还想说一下，美国的初中都是学生自己选课，不同的课跟不同的同学在不同的教室上，不像国内几乎所有课都是跟固定的同学在同一个教室上。为了让桃包毛寡关系更近一些，接触机会更多一些，这里改用了国内的上课方式。</p><p>《勇气》对我来说算是一个好的开端，第一次写就写出个3万多字的中篇小说，感谢当初跟我安利漫威带我入坑的姐妹，感谢得知我写文赶来捧场的家人朋友们，感谢不嫌弃我文笔烂愿意看新人作品的各位小可爱们，感谢跟我互动关注我的宝宝们，给你们比一个大大的心！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>桃包小情侣诚邀您品尝小甜饼</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Chris和Sebastian刚在一起的那个学期，两个人的座位恰好离得特别远。Sebastian坐在Chris的右前方，中间整整隔了三列人。</p><p> </p><p>Chris自从谈了恋爱，就像陷入了一个巨大的棉花糖里，软软的，柔柔的，还甜甜的。他现在是一刻也不能离开棉花糖，更是一刻也不愿让Sebastian离开他的视线。</p><p> </p><p>上课时，他和Sebastian也不忘时不时来个隔空对视。老师转过身在黑板上写字时，Sebastian会扭头冲他做个鬼脸，Chris则对他挑挑眉。班里要是发生了什么有趣的事，两个人的目光则会穿越人海，在找到彼此之后相视而笑。</p><p> </p><p>可大多数情况下，Chris就算挺直了后背，伸长了脖子，望穿了双眼，也看不到他的Sebastian，他们之间实在是隔了太多人了。</p><p> </p><p>于是一次下课，坐在他们俩中间的那些同学不约而同地收到了班长的警告小纸条：</p><p>
  <span class="u">亲爱的某某同学，我是班长Chris</span>
  <span class="u">。如果下次你抄作业或者犯了什么错误时，不想让老师知道的话，请你从下节课开始坐得稍微低一点。很抱歉地通知你，你挡住我看Sebastian</span>
  <span class="u">的视线了：）</span>
</p><p> </p><p>后来老师们发现，这个班有一片神奇的区域，那片区域像是被狂风骤雨袭击过的麦田，同学们东倒西歪，有的耷拉着脑袋，有的驮着后背，无论怎样就是再也坐不直了。一问就是颈椎病，腰间盘突出，头痛病犯了。奇怪，小小年纪怎么这么多老年病……</p><p> </p><p>这个时候老师们一般会当着全班同学的面夸奖两个人，“你们看看Chris和Sebastian，坐得跟座钟似的！学学人家！”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Chris和Sebastian每天形影不离，上学一起走，篮球组队打，吃饭面对面，下课手拉手。</p><p> </p><p>终于Anthony忍无可忍，找到两个当事人当面吐槽。</p><p> </p><p>Anthony（暴躁地）：我真是好奇到底是什么胶水把你俩粘在一起的！</p><p>Sebastian（得意地）：是爱情。</p><p>Chris（骄傲地）：Seb说得真对！</p><p> </p><p>Anthony：你们俩每一天每一分每一秒都腻在一起，不嫌烦吗？</p><p>Sebastian：你每天吃饭会嫌烦吗？Chris就是我的食粮！</p><p>Chris：你每天呼吸会嫌烦吗？Seb就是我的空气！</p><p> </p><p>Anthony：行了行了，你们说的都对，是我不懂！</p><p>Sebastian：谈个恋爱你就懂了！</p><p>Chris：嗯！</p><p> </p><p>一旁一直笑而不语的Scarlett表示：老娘谈了恋爱也不是很懂……</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>夏天的时候，Chris和Sebastian约着一起去游乐场玩。那天万里无云，大大的太阳烤得人们身上像是着了火，虽然有风，但也是熏风，越吹越热。</p><p> </p><p>两个少年撒了欢的玩了好几个小时了，他们早已热得满头大汗。Sebastian提议去买冰淇淋吃，Chris舔了下干裂的嘴唇，咽了口唾沫，几度想张口说些什么，却又硬生生憋了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了吗Chris？”Sebastian疑惑地问道。</p><p>“没什么，你去买吧，给你钱。”</p><p>“没事，我自己有钱。”说完便一蹦一跳地去了冰淇淋摊位。</p><p> </p><p>Chris很热，此刻也极其想吃冰淇淋，哪怕是香草味也可以。但自从他告诉Seb不喜欢香草味冰淇淋之后，Seb似乎剥夺了他吃冰淇淋的权利，虽说每次买两份，但两份都自己吃掉。Chris也没跟他计较，反正，就宠着呗。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚Chris本来想跟Sebastian说他也想吃冰淇淋，帮他带一份。但转念一想，这么热的天，更要让Seb吃两个了，自己吃不吃其实也无所谓。</p><p> </p><p>不一会儿Sebastian回来了，Chris揉揉眼睛，他没看错，Seb手上拿着一黑一白两个冰淇淋！两个！</p><p>“喏Chris，给你买的巧克力冰淇淋~”Sebastian一边舔着手里的香草味冰淇淋，一边把黑色的那个递给他。</p><p> </p><p>“你真好Seb！”Chris接过梦寐以求的巧克力冰淇淋后并没有迫不及待地舔上一口，而是吻上了刚刚塞满香草冰淇淋的嘴。Chris感受到对方冰凉的舌头，随后自己的舌头也在“冰雪”中慢慢变得冰凉，两人的舌头缠绕在一起，口腔再一次灼烧起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好了Chris，再不吃它就要化了。”Sebastian笑着推开Chris，看看自己的冰淇淋，又看了看对方的。</p><p>Chris慌忙舔了一口快要淌下来的黑色奶浆，从此Chris爱上了香草巧克力味的冰淇淋。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>一天Sebastian的爸妈都不在家，Chris便过去陪他。两个人面对面坐在餐桌前吃午饭，吃完后Chris一言不发地摆弄手机，看起来好像在和谁打字聊天。Sebastian也没着急收拾餐盘，就这么一直看着他。</p><p> </p><p>一刻钟过去了，Chris还是在打字。Sebastian撒娇似的说道，“Chris你别看手机了，看看我呗！”</p><p>Chris抬头看了眼他，“好的，我马上发完了”，然后继续打字。</p><p> </p><p>又过了几分钟，见Chris还是没有放下手机的意思，Sebastian向前探身，然后伸手一把抢过他的手机，“我倒要看看你在和谁打情骂俏！”</p><p> </p><p>看到收信人名字时他惊呆了，上面写着Seb宝贝。Chris在给自己发短信？</p><p> </p><p>7：10  12：04</p><p>
  <span class="u">Seb</span>
  <span class="u">，这已经是不知道第几次来你们家了，但还是第一次吃你做的饭。刚才看见你系着围裙在厨房忙前忙后为我们俩准备午饭，我竟有一瞬间的恍惚，以为我们已经结婚了。认真洗菜切菜的你，边做饭边琢磨菜谱的你，耐心摆盘的你，都是如此地令我着迷。虽然我们现在还小，说这些为时尚早，但我真的开始期待未来的生活了。因为有你，我开始期待每一个明天。还有，你不知道你盯着我发短信的样子有多迷人！你简直太可爱了S</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>看来Chris还没来得及把自己的名字打完就被抢走了手机，Sebastian抬起头看着对面神情慌乱的Chris，露出了狡黠的笑，“据说，有人想和我结婚？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“你好好对待我，这个愿望会让你实现的！”Sebastian的脸上也微微泛起一丝红晕，“让我看看你草稿箱里还有什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris慌忙过去抢手机，但Sebastian灵敏地躲过了他伸出的手。</p><p>“呦，什么嘛，你草稿箱里怎么全是给我的信息？”Sebastian看到那三百多条信息时惊呆了。</p><p>“这……好吧，这是上个暑假我养成的习惯。那时候我每天都很自责很想你，可是又不好意思主动找你，于是每次想和你说话时都会打字打下来存在草稿箱里。久而久之成了习惯，就算后来我们和好了，在一起了，我还是会把一些羞于说出口的话偷偷存在这里。没想到，有一天你会看见。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian一一打开那三百多条短信，像是剥开一层层糖纸。他看到上个暑假多愁善感想他想到发疯的Chris，看到八年级刚开学时成天泡在醋缸里的Chris，看到强吻他被拒之后绞尽脑汁追求他的Chris，看到与他在一起之后欢欣雀跃到语无伦次的Chris，看到备考期间帮助他陪伴为他忧心的Chris，他看到了很多很多Chris，而这些Chris都是爱他的Chris。</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian眼眶湿润着剥完了最后一层糖纸，然后扔下手机，吻上了那颗叫做Chris的糖。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>上了高中之后，Chris还是会去Sebastian家辅导他学习。一天，他突然被一个漂亮的漂流瓶吸引了注意力。</p><p> </p><p>“Seb，那个瓶子是谁送你的？好漂亮！我可以看看吗？”</p><p>“哦，那个瓶子，看吧，本来就是给你的。”</p><p>“给我的？怎么一直都不拿给我？”</p><p>“嗨呀，过去的事了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian在书桌前继续整理笔记，Chris则从他身旁的柜子上取下那个漂流瓶，拿出里面的信纸。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？某人说谁离开了谁都能活，某人说要把我遗忘？是这样吗？”Chris从后面搂过椅子上的Sebastian，用胳膊环住他的脖子，摆出一副要把人勒死的架势。</p><p> </p><p>怀里的人也并不挣扎，“很显然我没有做到喽，不但没有成功把你遗忘，还把你深深地刻在了脑海里。”</p><p>“就知道你做不到，不过Seb，忘记那个榆木疙瘩一般不开窍，三番五次让你伤心的Chris吧！”</p><p>Sebastian轻轻拉住环在自己脖子上的手臂，“放心吧，我心里永远都只有此时此刻的你。不过我当时说的也没错，我们的确都有了新生活，只不过是有了彼此的新生活。”</p><p> </p><p>Chris又紧了紧胳膊，俯下身去把下巴抵在Sebastian的肩上，“一想到新生活里有你，我就对生活充满了期待。”</p><p>Sebastian歪过头，靠上了肩头那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“我也是Chris，敬我们的新生活！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chris终于吃到了其他口味的冰淇淋，还探索出新口味，诶嘿嘿。Chris手机里那些没发出去的信息也终于被“收件人”看到（可以去31章回顾思念成灾的Chris）。Sebastian在希腊的海边给Chris写的信也终于“漂流”到了Chris手中（可以去34章回顾那封信和不忍将漂流瓶抛向大海的Seb）。在那封信的末尾，Seb说的最后一句话是“敬我们的新生活”，但那时的新生活是不再有彼此参与的新生活，那是一种放下一切的洒脱的致敬。这里Seb说了同样的话，但却是完全不同的心境和感觉，这次是属于两个人的新生活，是一种带有美好期盼的甜蜜的致敬。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>